A dog's life
by The Ocelot
Summary: A new shinigami joins the Gotei 13 and tries to fit in. However this proves to be harder than expected. HitsuHina, other pairings and OC crazyness, see inside for details. Plz read and review!
1. The new recruit

Hi and welcome all to my new Bleach fanfic. The story takes place after the war with Aizen and the Arrancar,which was won by the Shinigami. A new Shinigami,fresh from the academy joins one of the divisions and tries to survive in the crazy world of Seireitei.

Pairings involved: HitsuHina, IchiRuk, HanaIsane and YoruSoiOC, may add others later on.

Hope you enjoy this and plz review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The new recruit**

"Well if everyone is present, we can't start this meeting.." commander Yamamoto exclaimed to the captains gathered before him. "The first topic on the agenda are the new recruits that will be joining the Gotei 13 as from today. I trust that you all sent your vice-captains to the announcement so that they can guide the new recruits to their assigned divisions?" The captains all answered with a silent nod, except for Hitsugaya who mumbled something that sounded like "If she's sober enough…".

"I made sure that every division got an equal amount of new recruits" Yamamoto continued, "but as you know there are some problems for third, fifth and ninth division since they have no captain anymore." There was a long pause as everyone reflected silently on Aizens betrayal and the war that had followed. Even though they won the war, it had caused more than enough pain and grief to everyone, including the Gotei 13.

"I hope that all of you will be so kind to lend a hand to these divisions if they require assistance." Yamamoto finally broke the silence.

"No problem." Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of 13th division, roared. "I'll test all those new runts in my division personally and I'll kick any weaklings to those poor cry-baby divisions."

"Hinamori isn't a cry-baby you insensitive bastard!" Hitsugaya shouted, reaching for zanpaktoh. He was stopped by Ukitake who hushed him to calm down.

"It may sound cruel, but I think Zaraki taichou has a good idea. I might try it out myself" Soi Fong said in her usual cold tone.

"Damn right it's a good idea!" Zaraki grinned, his voice echoing loudly through the meeting room.

"Well if you're handing out recruits, please don't forget about 12th division." Mayuri joined the conversation. "I'm always looking for interesting specimens or possible bombs."

"Any cute girls you got are more than welcome here!" Shunsui yelled, seeing an opportunity to create his own private harem. The argument continued till commander Yamamoto silenced his captains by stomping his cane so hard on the floor that a huge crack split the room in two.

"Stop this nonsense at once!!" The old captain shouted, sending a cold chill through every captain's spine. "This isn't some stupid Japanese trading card game!!! We are talking about living beings here!! Any captain that is caught handing out his recruits like leaflets will face the consequences, is that clear?"

The captains nodded nervously while making sure there was plenty of distance between them and commander Yamamoto. "Now then…" commander Yamamoto continued, "the next topic is…"

* * *

Yugo yawned as he listened to the list of names that were announced. He ran his hand through his short,chestnut brown hair and sighed loudly, his bright green eyes filled with boredom. He had been waiting for almost an hour now and his name still hadn't been called. He looked at the rows of Shinigami before, behind and next to him who were all anxiously waiting to find out which division they would join. 

"I hope I'm in 10th division!" a girl two rows behind him squealed. "Please no 11th division, please no 11th division…" a boy four rows before him prayed. "Man, I really gotta go… I can't hold up any longer…" the boy to Yugo's right mumbled.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't such good hearing… or smell." Yugo sighed while taking a few steps to the left. Personally he didn't care what division he would join. He didn't know anything about the captains anyway.

"Hey puppy dog, what division are you going to be in?" a familiar annoying voice yelled. Yugo looked over his shoulder and saw three boys grinning at him, about seven rows behind him. He knew them too well. Those three, who Yugo had named the Baka rangers, had been bullying him non stop in Shinigami academy. Yugo cursed his good hearing, smell and sight once more. He hoped that he never had to see those ugly mugs again.

"I bet he'll go to that fox captain of 7th division." The most annoying one of the three laughed. "Then they can sniff through the garbage together." The other two laughed like he had just made the world's best joke ever.

It was funny how people categorized others. Just because Yugo had the word dog in his family name, he was a dog. As a result he received various 'dog themed' nicknames (with puppy dog being the most popular) and 'dog themed' jokes ( like throwing him a treat when he scored good on tests at the academy). It was true that he liked dogs, he even had one as a pet, but to actually be one…

"It's not like I drink out of toilets or sniff other people's butts." Yugo mumbled to himself. Apparently he mumbled it a bit too loud, earning him some weird looks from the girl to his left. Yugo just grinned sheepishly and turned the other way. At the same time, something moved in his backpack that he always carried with him.

"Finally awake Tsume?" Yugo asked his backpack. The head of a little grey dog popped out and released a silent yawn. Yugo dug in his pocket and pulled out a cookie. He presented it to the little dog, who happily gulped it down. "We won't let those mean bullies bother us, huh Tsume?"

"Inugami Yugo, 2nd division" Yugo looked up when he heard his name. 2nd division huh? He wondered what it was like. At the same time, he heard one of the three Baka rangers burst out in laughter. "Puppy dog is in 2nd division! He better watch his tail there." The other two joined him in his retarded laughter.

"Idiots.." Yugo mumbled. "What the hell is so funny about 2nd division?"

"Oh you are in 2nd division?" Yugo jumped up in surprise. It seemed that the girl to his left had good hearing too.

"Uh so it seems yes. Do you know anything about it?" Yugo asked.

"A little. It's the Covert Ops division. They mainly do information gathering and other secret missions."

"And what about their captain?" Yugo continued.

"The captain is called Soi Fong, I think. She's a really strong and cold woman. I heard she rarely smiles, if she can smile at all." The girl explained while petting Tsume. He answered her gentle strokes by licking her hand.

_"Why does Tsume always has such and effect on girls? That bastard gets more attention than I do."_

"There is one more thing." The girl continued. "I heard Soi Fong taichou is really crazy about cats."

"_Cats? No wonder those idiots were laughing. The dog has joined the cat loving division. Irony really is a bitch." _

"Will all new recruits now please gather with the vice- captain of their assigned divisions?" The crowd started to move, scattering in all directions. Yugo slowly walked towards the 2nd division gathering point. _"Well no point in going back now. It couldn't be that bad, could it?"_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 and plz review with any comments. I'm always open for constructive criticism. 


	2. The great cat massacre

Okay, chapter 2 is up! Many thanks to all who read and reviewed the first one. Keep reviewing!

**Note:** exams a closing in fast (ouch) so I'm not sure if can find some spare time to write the next 2 weeks. (I might write a bit between study sessions or if I'm bored.)

* * *

**Chapter 2:The great cat massacre**

"Alright, follow me and stay in line!" A large fat shinigami yelled while stuffing his face full with potato chips. The hungry hippo that led them to 2nd division was no other than the famous handsome Omaeda Marechiyo , vice-captain of 2nd division. At least, that was what he claimed.Yugo had his doubts about this guy but other than his huge ego he seemed pretty normal. Perhaps this division wasn't so bad after all.

They entered 2nd division headquarters and were led to the training ground where they all lined up. "Alright, Soi Fong taichou will be here in a minute to check all you runts so stand still and don't talk unless she asks you a question, understood?"

The entire line nodded and waited nervously for their new captain. After about five minutes a short woman in a sleeveless outfit appeared. Omaeda greeted her with an exaggerated deep bow. "I brought the new recruits as you requested, taichou."

"Thank you." Soi Fong replied, clearly disgusted by her fat vice-captain whose face was covered in potato chips crumbs. She faced the line of new recruits and examined them closely.

"Alright I'm going to keep this short." She started, ignoring the crunching sounds of her vice-captain who had resumed eating.

"My name is Soi Fong. Since I'm your new captain I would like to be addressed like a captain. Anything beside Soi Fong taichou or taichou will be rewarded with severe punishment. Furthermore I would advise you to do your work properly and never skip any training sessions. 2nd division is the closest division to commander Yamamoto so we have a reputation to uphold. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Alright then, are there any more questions?" Soi Fong asked.

A tall longhaired boy rose his hand. "What kind of work will we have to do taichou?"

"Since you're all still green behind the ears, mostly paperwork and cleaning." Soi Fong replied. "But if you work and train hard enough you might get some more important missions. Now, any else with a question?"

Yugo rose his hand. "Is it true that you like cats?"

The entire group froze and turned pale. Omaeda almost choked in his chips and coughed up a slimy cocktail of spit and crumbs. Soi Fong narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well it's just that I heard from someone that you liked cats and I just wanted to know if it's true." Yugo replied, unaware of the dangerous position he was in.

"You shouldn't believe every rumour you hear. Tell that 'someone' to mind his own business instead of gossiping." Soi Fong replied coldly. She had already turned around when Yugo rose his hand again.

"Umm, sorry taichou but you didn't answer my question. Do you like cats or not?" Soi Fong turned around, her eyes burning with anger. The other recruits backed away from Yugo as Soi Fong approached him. "What's your name?"

"Inugami Yugo, taichou."

"Yugo is it? I'll make sure to remember that. As for your question: IT'S NONE OF YOU DAMN BUSINESS!" Soi Fong shouted, spit flying in Yugo's face.

_"Wow, Her breath smells like tuna..."_

"I'm sorry taichou. I guess it doesn't really matter anyway." Yugo apologized.

"I'm glad you understand."

"So do you like dogs then taichou?"

"You don't give up do you?" Soi Fong said, trying to keep her temper under control.

"Well it's just that I have this pet dog and I wondered if it's allowed to keep pets in second division." Yugo poked his backpack and Tsume's head popped out. "His name is Tsume, isn't he cute?"

Soi Fong stared at the little dog on Yugo's back. "If it was all about that scruffy runt why the hell didn't you say that in the first place? You can keep an elephant for all I care, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work or causes any trouble."

"So I can keep him? Thanks a lot taichou." Yugo smiled.

"You're welcome." Soi Fong sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the 5th division, 

"It's really nice of you to help me with the new recruits Shiro-chan." Hinamori smiled at her friend.

"It's nothing." Hitsugaya answered, "but I would prefer it if you called me Hitsugaya taichou."

Y-yes of course." Hinamori stammered, "I'll remember that."

"That's good." Hitsugaya mumbled. For a while they walked silently side by side. Finally it was Hinamori who broke the silence.

"Uh Shir-, Hitsugaya taichou, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Is it really okay for you to help me? I mean, I appreciate your help but shouldn't you be with your own new recruits?"

"It's okay. Matsumoto can handle them by herself." Hitsugaya replied. _"If she can walk straight after a dozen bottles of sake, she can handle those newbies for sure."_

"I guess you're right." Hinamori smiled. They walked a bit further till they reached the room where the new recruits had gathered. Hitsugaya prepared to enter but was stopped by Hinamori. "Hitsugaya-kun please promise me one thing." Hinamori asked with a stern look on her face.

"What?"

"Please don't scare them all away."

"I'll try…"

"Shiro-chan!"

"I'll try really hard." Hitsugaya knew too well he could never keep that promise. "_Hinamori is too kind for her own good. If I don't stand up to those newbies they'll take advantage of her for sure. Just like all those other bastards who had abandoned 5__th__ division and moved elsewhere."_

"I will hang anyone who hurts Hinamori by his toes and…" Hitsugaya mumbled.

"Did you say something Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked, snapping Hitsugaya out of his thoughts.

"No nothing. Let's go in okay?" Hitsugaya quickly brushed away her question.

"Okay but remember: be nice Hitsugaya-kun."

"I will, I will…" _"The first one who tries anything funny will get Hyourinmaru up his ass."_

* * *

Yugo entered 2nd division with a tired sigh. His first day had been a busy one. He had carried documents to almost every division. Despite his tiredness, Yugo felt content. His first day as Shinigami had passed without any problems, apart from the briefing incident. 

_"I guess I could have been more subtle about the cats. Man, taichou must really love them if she got so worked up about a simple question. Oh well, she let me keep Tsume so I guess she's not that bad. I hope he's okay though. I left him enough food and water in our room but…"_

"Inugami Yugo!"

Yugo looked up and saw a sweaty puffing Omaeda approaching. He stopped right before him, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Working hard Omaeda fukutaichou?" Yugo asked polite.

"It's terrible, just horrible…" Omaeda gasped.

"What is?"

"Soi Fong taichou… asked me to find you… you have to go to her office…" Omaeda grabbed Yugo by his shoulders. "don't worry Yugo, I'll have a team of 4th division stand ready just in case… Oh the horror!"

"Errm… I'll go see taichou now okay?" Yugo pushed the trembling giant away and headed for the captain's office. He knocked on the door. After a cold "come in" Yugo entered the office. You called for me taichou?"

"Oh it's you." Soi Fong said from behind her desk. Yugo could feel the tension in the air rise. Soi Fong clearly had increased her reiatsu, making it difficult to breathe.

"Please sit down Inugami Yugo." Yugo sat down and waited nervously for what his captain had to say. They sat there silently for five minutes until Yugo finally dared to speak.

"Uh, what did you call me for taichou?" Soi Fong didn't reply but reached for something under her desk. To Yugo's surprise, she held up Tsume and placed him on the desk. It looked like he was chewing on something.

"I believe this is yours." Soi Fong said in a cold, spine chilling tone.

"Uh yea, where did you find him?" Yugo replied, quickly grabbing Tsume. "I thought I had left him in my room?"

"It seems that he managed to escape." Soi Fong continued. "It seems also that he managed to get in my office. Do you know what else he managed to do?"

Yugo nervously shook his head.

"He managed to get in the drawers of my desk and ate everything inside!"

"He didn't…"

"He did!"

"I'm terribly sorry taichou!" Yugo cried out. "He didn't eat anything important, did he? What was it? Tactical plans, intelligence reports?"

Soi Fong pulled out the drawer of her desk and placed it before Yugo. It was filled with small pieces of paper covered in dog drool. Yugo grabbed some pieces out of the drawer and examined them. "It looks like… pictures?" Yugo released a sigh of relief. They were just pictures and not some important documents.

"Why are you so upset taichou, they're just pictures." Yugo examined the pieces again to see what was on them. "Just some stupid pictures of a ca- oh…" Yugo's relief turned into despair. "Look taichou I…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Soi Fong yelled. "Your freaking dog ate my entire Yoruichi collection ! Have you got any idea how long it took me to collect all those pictures?"

"Taichou honestly I thought I locked the door and…"

"You should keep that mangy stray on a chain!"

"I really don't know what to say." Yugo stammered. "Tsume normally doesn't do such things. Are you sure it was him? Maybe it was another dog or animal…"

"He's still chewing on a piece as we speak!" Soi Fong hissed. Yugo looked at Tsume and pulled the piece of paper out of his mouth.

" I don't want to see you or your dog around 2nd division until I found a suitable punishment for you, understood? Now get out of my sight!" Soi Fong shouted. Yugo quietly left the office. Outside he bumped into Omaeda and some other shinigami.

"Thank god you're still alive!" Omaeda cheered. "I thought she'd kill you for sure. What did she say?"

"I have to leave the division till she finds a punishment for me." Yugo replied with a sad voice.

"Where are you going to stay then?" Omaeda asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll be fine, don't worry." Yugo tried to smile. _"I'm so dead…"_


	3. The Ice starts to melt

Alright chapter 3 is up! Plz enjoy it and review!

**Note:** I would appreciate it if any Japanese speaking people could check if the name of Yugo's zanpaktoh is translated tell me if I made a mistake and post the correct translation (review or message).

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Ice starts to melt**

"Uhm, Omaeda fukutaichou do you still need us?" A shinigami behind Omaeda asked.

"No it's okay, nobody hurt here. You can go back to 4th division." Omaeda replied. The shinigami from 4th division had already turned to leave when Omaeda stopped them.

"No wait! I just got a great idea." Omaeda said triumphantly. "Take this guy with you and put him in a hospital room."

"But I'm not sick…" Yugo protested.

"Don't whine, at least you'll have a place to stay then." Omaeda explained. "And knowing taichou, it would be best if you already got a room in the hospital."

"Maybe you're right. Ok, I'll move to 4th division for the time being." Yugo agreed.

"Wait a minute, we can't bring in a healthy person just because he has no place to stay. That's against the rules." The shinigami from fourth division interrupted.

. "That's a shame. I really thought I had a good idea for once." Omaeda sighed disappointed.

"You didn't let me finish." The shinigami continued. "Normally we wouldn't allow but I guess we could make an exception… for the right price."

"WHAT!? How dare you…" Omaeda was about to crush the shinigami from 4th with his bare hands when Yugo stopped him.

"Please leave this to me Omaeda fukutaichou, there's no need for violence." Yugo said while reaching for his zanpaktoh. The shinigami from 4th division backed away in fear.

"Hey wait, I thought you said no violence!"'

"I did." Yugo held up his zanpaktoh. "Crush their spirit, 'jaaku na mabushisa' ( '_Evil glare' ). _

Yugo's zanpaktoh dissolved into black smoke that started to float around his arms. The smoke attached itself to Yugo's arms and formed two vicously clawed, dark gauntlets. He held up his right arm, the back of his hand facing the trembling shinigami.

"Now watch the birdie…" Suddenly a dark red eye opened on the back of his hand, releasing a bright flash. The shinigami from 4th division screamed as the light struck them, engulfing the entire hallway. As soon as the light had faded, Yugo quickly sealed his shikai and sheathed his zanpaktoh.

"What the hell was that noise!?" The door of the office slammed open and Soi Fong appeared.

"Nothing taichou." Yugo smiled innocently. "Omaeda fukutaichou just showed me his impression of a dying hollow."

Soi Fong glared at her baffled vice-captain. "Why the hell are you fooling around here if you still got work to do?"

"I-I'm sorry taichou." Omaeda grinned sheepishly.

"And you, I told you to leave didn't I?" Soi Fong turned to Yugo. She looked past him and noticed the shinigami from 4th division. They all had an empty look in their eyes, blankly staring into space.

"What's wrong with them?" Soi Fong asked Omaeda.

"W-well my dying hollow impression was so realistic that they all went into shock taichou." Omaeda stammered. "You know how weak those cry-babies from 4th division are."

"I see. Make sure they get home safe." Soi Fong replied annoyed. She went back to her office, slamming the door closed behind her.

"That was close…" Omaeda released a sigh of relief. "But what exactly did you do? Was that your shikai?" Yugo nodded. "I achieved it just before I graduated from the academy. I still don't know what all its abilities are though."

"Wait a second. If you achieved shikai, why did they place you with the newbies? They should have made you a ranked officer." Omaeda asked confused.

"Actually, you're the first one to see my shikai." Yugo replied, walking towards the shinigami of 4th division. "I would appreciate it if you kept it a secret Omaeda fukutaichou."

'O-of course I will but I bet if you told taichou she might forgive you. We can always use strong and capable officers in 2nd division." Omaeda suggested.

"Maybe but I wouldn't want it that way. I've always preferred that people liked me for who I am rather than for my strength. Pretty lame huh?" Yugo smiled shyly.

"Very lame if you ask me." Omaeda stated dryly. "If you're planning on impressing taichou with your personality you didn't make a very good start today."

"I guess so…" Yugo mumbled. _"But I won't give up! There has to be a way to make taichou like me. Err… In a non romantic way of course." _Yugo blushed by the thought of him and Soi Fong as a couple.

"So what did you do with those guys anyway?" Omaeda asked, bringing back Yugo to reality.

"Oh I just made them my puppets." Yugo replied smiling. "I'll have them take me to the hospital and afterwards I'll sent them to some distant corner of Seireitei till the effect wears of. They won't remember a thing."

"That's pretty cool…" A wicked grin appeared on Omaeda face. "Do you think you could use it on taichou too?"

"I doubt it. It doesn't work on people with a higher reiatsu than me. I couldn't use it on you or taichou even if I wanted ." Yugo explained, wondering what Omaeda had in mind for his captain. "Anyway I should get going. We don't want taichou angrier than she already is."

"Good luck Yugo." Omaeda yelled as Yugo left with the shinigami from 4th division.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Seireitei

Hitsugaya and Hinamori walked side by side through the quiet narrow streets of was already late and the street was completely deserted. The moon shined brightly, casting its light on the two shinigami below.

"You know, normally it's the man that walks the lady home and not the other way around." Hitsugaya said to Hinamori.

"True but your still too small to be a man Shiro-chan." Hinamori laughed. Her laugh soon disappeared as she noticed Hitsugaya's angry stare. "It was just a joke Shiro-chan." she quickly apoligized. "O-of course you are…"

"You called me Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya interrupted her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun. I'll try to be more careful newt time." Hinamori replied.

"You better."

"And I didn't mean what I said about you being a child too." Hinamori continued hastily. "You're very mature for your age. I was really impressed by the way you handled those new recruits."

"It was nothing."

"No really it was great. And I appreciate it that you didn't scare them away." Hinamori praised her white-haired friend.

"You're welcome." Hitsugaya mumbled. _"Although I would have liked to put some of those jerks on ice…"_

Hitsugaya grinded his teeth as he recalled the images of the briefing. A long line of incompetent newbies, stupidly laughing and joking . Commander Yamamoto claimed that he had divided the recruits equally among the divisions but clearly he had put all the garbage in 5th division. If this continued, they might as well remove 5th division. Perhaps he should talk to commander Yamamoto about it.

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun look at the sky!" Hinamori squealed, pointing to the sky. The sky was filled with stars and in the centre shined a bright full moon. "Isn't it beautiful?" Hinamori sighed.

When Hitsugaya looked up he did see something beautiful but it wasn't the sky. He stared at Hinamori's face, lit up by the moonlight. He had never realized how beautiful she was until now. He forget everything around him and gazed at Hinamori with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Are you okay Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori suddenly asked worried. Hitsugaya snapped back to reality and stared at the ground, desperately trying to hide his blushing face.

"I-I'm fine… don't worry about me." He quickly answered. _"Oh god I hope she didn't see me blush…"_

Oh okay, I was worried cause you spaced out for a moment." Hinamori replied relieved. _"Was he blushing? No it couldn't be…"_

They continued the rest of their walk in silence until they arrived at the 10th division headquarters.

"I guess this is my stop." Hitsugaya smiled nervously, still hiding his red face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shiro-chan! Have a good night'" Hinamori waved as she headed back to her division.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou, not Shir…" Hitsugaya didn't finish his sentence. Shiro-chan actually sounded pretty nice. It brought back memories from the old days when he and Hinamori were just two normal people. He wished that he could go back to those days, acting freely without the tiring obligations of being a captain. He entered his office sighing and switched on the light. On his desk he found a drunk Matsumoto, fast asleep. Empty bottles of sake were scattered on the floor, mixed with unfinished paperwork. Hitsugaya angrily slammed his fist on the desk ,waking up his intoxicated vice-captain.

"Who the hell dares… taichou!" Matsumoto startled.

"I trust you had a nice day?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"Well you know same as usual…" Matsumoto replied, trying to avoid her captain's angry look.

"So it seems. Please tell me that you at least briefed the new recruits?"

"Of course taichou! I would never forget something important like that!" Matsumoto smiled confidently.

* * *

Outside, 10th divisions main square,

"You think someone's still going to come?" A tall shinigami asked his companion. He looked around him, examining the tired faces of his fellow Shinigami.

"I'm sure someone will." His friend replied. "I mean, they can't let us stand here all night right?"

"I sure hope you're right…" The first one sighed.

"It looks like it's going to rain…" A third one announced, looking at the sky.

* * *

K that's it for now,hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter: **Circus Yachiru**


	4. Circus Yachiru

Alrighr chapter 4 is up! Plz enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Circus Yachiru**

Yugo released a tired sigh as he turned around for the 13th time in his bed. It had all seemed a wonderful plan yesterday but now he wasn't so sure anymore. As comfy as his hospital room was, he was annoyed that he couldn't leave it. Yugo looked at the various bottles and pills that laid on the cupboard next to his bed, all of them cures against diarrhoea. Even though he had hypnotized the shinigami he still had to fake a disease to get a room. Since he knew little medical terms the best he could come up with was severe stomach aches and diarrhoea. He now wished that he had just stabbed himself in the leg.

"_Argh this is so annoying!" _He buried his head in his pillow. _"I should be out to find a way to make up with taichou, preferably before she comes up with her punishment."_

"Good morning Yugo!" a cheerful voice suddenly called out. Yugo removed his head from the pillow and sat up straight. He examined the shinigami that was standing next to his bed with a tray full of new medication.

"Who the hell are you?" Yugo asked annoyed.

"My name is Yamada Hanatarou and I'll be giving you your medication today!"he enthusiastically exclaimed. He looked at the cupboard and frowned. "Hmm you didn't take your medication yesterday? If you want to be healthy again you should…"

"Listen Hamtaro." Yugo interrupted him. "I don't want the stupid medication okay?"

"I-it's Hanatarou." Hanatarou corrected him. His enthusiasm had completely disappeared.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone okay?"

"I-I can't do that. It's my job to help you get better." Hanatarou protested.

"Fine, do you want to help me?" Yugo asked seeing a way to get out of the hospital.

"Get me my clothes and take me out for a walk."

"I'm not sure if that's allowed." Hanatarou hesitated.

"Sure it is." Yugo pressed on. "I'll be fine as long as there's a good healer like you around."

"Okay then…" Hanatarou muttered. He grabbed Yugo's clothes and handed them to him. He then turned around, slightly embarrassed as Yugo began to change.

_"What wrong with him? You'd think a medic would be used to see people undress."_

"You can turned around now,I'm done." Yugo told the shy shinigami. Hanatarou turned around and laughed shyly.

"Can you get my backpack and zanpaktoh for me too?" Yugo asked. Hanatarou nodded and grabbed the requested items that were lying in a corner of the room. When he picked the backpack Tsume jumped out, angrily growling. Hanatarou backed away in fear. "What's that?"

"It's just a dog." Yugo replied, slightly amused by Hanatarou's reaction.

"That's terrible! Animals aren't allowed here. If they'll find I'll be in big trouble." Hanatarou said shocked.

"More the reason to take us out for a walk." Yugo grinned while putting Tsume back in the backpack. After he took his belongings he headed outside. "Are you coming or what?" He yelled at Hanatarou.

"Y-yes of course." Hanatarou hurried to follow Yugo. They left 4th division and wandered through Seireitei.

"If your stomach hurts or you have to… you know… just say so. I have plenty of medication with me." Hanatarou said to his companion.

"Look Hanatarou I'll be honest with you. I'm not really sick, I just faked it because my captain kicked me out of the division and I needed a place to stay." Yugo replied.

"What?" Hanatarou reacted shocked. "B-but if they'll find out and they know that I'm helping you… Oh I still had so much I wanted to do!"

Yugo ignored Hanatarou's pitiful rambling. He had more important things to worry about. Like getting back into 2nd division. _"Maybe if I can replace taichous pictures… What did she call it? Her Yoruichi collection? If I could find out who…"_

"Waahh!"

Yugo's thoughts were disturbed by Hanatarou's sudden scream. He was lying on the ground and a pink blob was hopping on his back.

"Hiya Hana-kun, whatcha doing?" The blob said cheerfully. Yugo picked up Hanatarou's assailant by her collar. "And who are you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm Kusajishi Yachiru, vice-captain of 11th division. Nice to meet ya!" Yachiru smiled. She managed to escape Yugo's grasp and jumped on his shoulder.

"Hey what's in here?" she asked, poking his backpack. Tsume's head appeared, searching for who had disturbed him in his nap.

"Heh, It's a cute little doggy!" Yachiru squealed. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "He's so cuddly, he's so fluffy, he's …"

"desperately gasping for air." Yugo interrupted her, fearing for his pet's life. Yachiru loosened her grip and pouted.

"Sorry doggy,I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you want some chocolate?" she fished two pieces of chocolate out of her pocket and presented one to Tsume who happily accepted it. She gulped the other piece down herself and cleaned her chocolate covered mouth and hands on Yugo's shoulder. "What's his name anyway?" she asked.

"Tsume." Yugo replied annoyed.

"Tsume? That's such a cute name!" Yachiru squealed, hugging Tsume once more. She then turned back to Yugo. "Errm, what's your name?"

"Inugami Yugo."

"Inu…" She pondered for a while. "I know, I'll call you Poochie-san!"

"What? No I'm…"

"Okay Poochie-san, now that we're friends let's play together." Yachiru continued in her usual hyperactive way.

"Look, we really don't have time to play." Yugo tried to get rid of the little pest.

"Sure you have!" Yachiru smiled. "I was planning to visit Creepy taichou. He always has funny toys to play with."

"Guess we don't have a choice…" Yugo sighed. There was absolutely no defence against this girl.

"Great! Hana-kun will come too right?" Yachiru asked.

"I'm not sure if I…" Hanatarou stammered.

"Please come along." Yugo begged. "I'd feel much safer if there's a healer around."

"Alright it's settled then!" Yachiru cheered. "I'll lead the way!"

* * *

Three hours later, 

"I told you I would find it!" Yachiru exclaimed triumphantly.

"Yes well done Yachiru." Yugo sighed. Yachiru jumped of Yugo's back and happily skipped into 12th division with Tsume still in her arms. Yugo and Hanatarou reluctantly followed her.

"Hiya Creepy taichou, whatcha doing?" Yugo startled as he saw the man that Yachiru had greeted_."No wonder she calls him Creepy taichou…"_

"That's Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of 12th division." Hanatarou explained to Yugo. Mayuri glared annoyed at Yachiru.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aw don't be mean, I just came to play with my new friends." Yachiru sobbed.

"New friends?" Mayuri examined Yugo and Hanatarou and an evil grin appeared on his already unpleasant face. "Perhaps I do have something you can play with. Wait right here." Mayuri left the room. Yachiru bounced around with excitement.

"Yay, Creepy taichou has a toy for us!"

"I don't like this Hanatarou. Maybe we should leave." Yugo said pulling Hanatarou's arm. But before they had the chance to leave Mayuri appeared again. He held up a strange device that looked like a flashlight."Here it is: the Soul Switcher."

"Wow…" Yachiru gawked in awe.

"What does it do?" Yugo asked.

"Well it can transfer any soul to another body." Mayuri proudly exclaimed." Like this." He pressed the button and a bright beam struck Yugo and Hanatarou. "Now, how do you two feel?" Mayuri asked grinning.

"I feel different…" Yugo answered silently. He startled as he saw his own body next to him. "Hanatarou is that you…"

"Yes it's me!" Hanatarou inside Yugo's body yelled. "What the hell happened? I'm in your body Yugo!"

"Hana-kun and Poochie-san act a bit weirder than before." Yachiru said confused..

"Hmm it's just a side-effect." Mayuri explained. "Although their souls have switched bodies, their emotions remain in the original body. That means that our friend Hanatarou now has the confidence of Poochie and Poochie now is the cowardly snail that Hanatarou once was."

"I do feel more confident. This is awesome." Hanatarou smiled.

"Yes but can you please change us back Kurotsuchi taichou…" Yugo stammered.

"Hey I didn't get to play yet!" Yachiru protested. She placed Tsume on the ground and jumped at Mayuri, trying to get a hold of the Soul Switcher. In the short but fierce struggle that followed Mayuri dropped the device on the ground. As it hit the floor, it shot it's bright beam straight at Mayuri and Yachiru.

"Waah! No fair, now I'm stuck in this little brat's body!" Mayuri cried. He picked up the Soul Switcher and examined it. "It's broken! Look what you did you meanie!"

"Just fix it then." Yachiru said while examining her new body. "Hmm what does this do?" She pressed something on her body and suddenly the right arm flew of and crashed into the wall. "Hmm, quite amusing." Yachiru stated with a slight smile.

"Don't trash my body you… you… bodytrasher." Mayuri cried.

"Umm sorry…" Yugo tried to get their attention. "Shouldn't you focus on fixing the device?"

"I can't, her brains are too small and puny, I'll have to let Nemu take a look at it." Mayuri sobbed.

"Take your time, I want to show Ken-chan m funny new look first." Yachiru said while pulling her arm out of the wall. "Now, how do you reattach this thing?"

"It looks like it will take a while before we can change back Hanatarou." Yugo sighed. When he turned around, he noticed that Hanatarou had disappeared.

"Oh no, where did he run of to?" Yugo panicked. He quickly picked up Tsume and left 12th division. "Alright follow Hanatarou's… I mean my smell." Yugo ordered his pet hoping that he could track Hanatarou down.

* * *

Meanwhile at the 2nd division training grounds. 

Soi Fong carefully watched the new Shinigami that were busy training. She shook her head in disbelief, disgusted with what she saw. This was by far the worst bunch of weaklings she ever saw. Omaeda stood next to her, eating as usual. He laughed as he saw two shinigami knock each other ko at the same time.

"Do you think that's funny?" Soi Fong asked annoyed.

"Well kinda…" Omaeda replied grinning.

"I'm not amused." Soi Fong grinded her teeth. "How am I suppose run a division when all I get is a bunch of incompetent losers."

"You still got me taichou." Omaeda tried to cheer his captain up, which, strangely enough, failed.

"All I ask for are some decent shinigami. I doubt of any of this group will ever be able to become a ranked officer, let alone achieve shikai." Soi Fong sighed.

Omaeda wanted to tell his captain about Yugo but closed his mouth. He had promised Yugo not tell anyone that he already had achieved his shikai.

"Umm, taichou may I ask something?" Omaeda carefully asked.

"Sure."

"Have you already decided what you will do with Inugami Yugo?"

"Not yet."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Probably not."

"That's good." Omaeda sighed relieved. "It really would be a shame taichou. Yugo is very good at his work. Any division would kill for someone like him."

"There's an interesting thought." Soi Fong mumbled.

"What do you mean taichou?" Omaeda asked confused.

"Well instead of punishing our dear friend Yugo, why don't we just send him away. I heard fifth division could use some extra manpower." Soi Fong explained to her dense vice-captain.

"It sure beats killing him…" Omaeda admitted.

"Good that's settled then. As from today, Inugami Yugo is a member of fifth division." Soi Fong exclaimed. " I'll inform Hinamori fukutaichou, you find Yugo and tell him the good news. "

Omaeda dashed of as fast as his large body would allow. Soi Fong resumed watching the training recruits. She slapped her forehead in despair when a shinigami who was practicing with an nunchaku knocked himself unconscious.

_"Why do I even bother..."_

* * *

Ok thanks for reading and plz review! 

Next chapter: **Casanova Hana**


	5. Casanova Hana

Phew chapter 5 is up! Plz read and review!

**Note:** I know Hanatarou is completely OOC here,but hey what would you do if you had the chance to spend a day in someone else's body?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Casanova Hana**

Yugo entered 4th division, heavily panting from all the running. He felt like he collapse any moment. Hanatarou's body was pure hell. Not only was it weak, it also had a serious inferiority complex. After running around in Hantarou's body, Yugo started to feel sorry for him. He really was a nice guy, only a bit shy.

Suddenly Tsume barked, trying to get Yugo's attention. "You finally found him boy?" It had been hard to locate Hanatarou. Even though Tsume had his scent, Hanatarou moved around so fast that it was hard to find his exact position. He really seemed to enjoy Yugo's body.

Yugo hid Tsume in his shinigami robe and searched 4th division for Hanatarou. After about half an hour of running around, he finally found him. To Yugo's surprise he was busy chatting and laughing with two nurses, a large bunch of red roses clutched in his right hand.

"Hana... I mean Yugo, I finally found you!" Yugo sighed relieved. Hanatarou looked startled for a moment. "Oh um... Hanatarou, were you looking for me?"

"Yes I am. It's time for your medication Yugo." Yugo replied. "Please follow me to your room."

"Aww does he have to?" One of the nurses wrapped her arms around Hanatarou's neck. "He looks very healthy to me."

"Yea Hanatarou don't be such a spoilsport. Yugo-kun promised to take us out after our shift." The other one added, her eyes stabbing Yugo like daggers.

"I-it's really important that he comes with me." Yugo stammered.

"Alright I'll come." Hanatarou gave in. The two nurses sighed disappointed. Hanatarou took two roses form the bunch in his hand and gave one to each of the nurses. "A souvenir, to thank you for the short but sweet time we spent together." He said with a smile that could even melt Hyourinmaru. The nurses giggled uncontrollably when Hanatarou left and joined Yugo.

"So, what did you need me for?" Hanatarou asked innocently.

"I want my body back Hanatarou." Yugo begged. "I'm sure you miss yours too right?"

"Perhaps. I still got some unfinished business though so I'm afraid that you'll have to wait." Hanatarou smirked.

"Unfinished business? What are you talking about?" A train of terrifying thoughts rushed through Yugo's mind. "Hanatarou, what exactly did you do with my body?"

"I suppose I could tell you." Hanatarou grinned. "First I went to every division in Seireitei, which went very fast thanks to your body. You really are in good condition Yugo."

"Thanks but go on. What did you do?" Yugo pressed on.

"Well I personally told every shinigami that has mocked, laughed at ,insulted or hurt me in the past to stick where the sun doesn't shine. Believe me , that was pretty hard work. After that I went to a shop to buy eggs and flowers."

"Why did you do that!? Every shinigami in Seireitei wants to skin me alive now!" Yugo panicked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Hanatarou had done with the flowers and eggs. Unfortunately, Hanatarou casually continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"The eggs were for 11th division. I've always wanted to get even at those jerks for making fun of my division so I egged their headquarters and some shinigami too."

"All that in my body? Hanatarou didn't you even think once about the consequences?" Yugo cried in despair.

"I did but I couldn't control myself. I'm not used to such a high reiatsu. It really feels … nice." Hanaratou smiled .

_"Oh great, Hana's completely OD'd on my body."_

"I know I shouldn't ask this but what are the flowers for?" Yugo asked almost crying.

"You'll see. It's the last thing I need to do before I'll give your body back." Hanatarou replied smiling.

"Can't we just go back to 12th division now?" Yugo begged him.

"No can do. This is the most important part. I've wanted to do this for ages now." Hanatarou ignored Yugo's pitiful plead. He turned around and started heading towards 4th divisions main ward. Yugo hurried to follow him.

_"This is bad. I don't know what he's planning but I have to stop him! But how? This body is too weak to force him to stop and it seems that reasoning with him won't work either. It's like he's drugged with confidence."_

When they arrived at the main ward Hanatarou stopped Yugo and signalled him to wait. He then headed straight to a tall shinigami with silver hair, who was treating a patient. Next to her stood another woman and judging by her coat, she was 4th divisions captain.

"Hello Unohana taichou, how are you today." Hanatarou greeted his captain.

"Fine thanks for asking ." Unohana replied with a smile." You're that boy from second they brought in yesterday aren't you? Yugo was it?"

"The one and only." Hanatarou smiled back. "Don't mind me Unohana taichou, I just came here to see my Isane-chan."

Isane was so startled that she dropped the medicine that she was about to give to her patient. She looked at Hanatarou, confused and shocked. "M-me? Why did you want to see me? Are you feeling okay? Does your stomach hurt again?"

"My stomach's fine, apart from the butterflies." Hanatarou smiled at her. Isane was now more confused than ever. Hanatarou cleared his throat and continued.

"Isane-chan, I've always wanted to say this to you but never I found the right words or courage. Since I'm not usually a man of many words allow me to express my everlasting love for with these flowers." He presented them to Isane who hesitantly accepted them. The entire ward, including Yugo, was now watching Isane and Hanatarou, impatiently waiting for Isanes answer.

"My, how bold." Unohana smiled. "Shall I leave you two alone Isane?"

"Taichou! It's not what you think!" Isane reacted shocked. She then turned to Hanatarou.

"Look Yugo, you're a really nice guy. I appreciate the flowers but I don't think if it's ever going to work between us. You're just not my type." A wave of disappointed washed through the entire ward, except for Yugo, who looked relieved.

"That's okay. At least I tried." Hanatarou replied smiling. Isane nodded shyly and wanted to give back the flowers but Hanatarou rejected them.

"No please keep them. I don't need them anymore." He then left the ward and joined Yugo.

"Now then, how about we switch back into our own bodies?" He suggested, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm not sure if I want my body back after all this…" Yugo sighed. "Hanatarou, why did you do all this?"

"Hmm? It's just that I loved Isane for so long now. If I had to keep it to myself any longer I would have exploded. Isane is my only true love!"

"What about those two girls from before then?" Yugo asked.

"Oh that was just practice. I wanted my confession to be perfect." Hanatarou smiled. " It was just wonderful don't you think?"

"You do realize that she rejected you?" Yugo pointed out.

"Not me, you. She said you're not her type and since I'm totally different from you that means my odds are increasing." Hanatarou replied excited.

"I don't care. What matters is that you abused my body and now everything will think that I'm some kind of madman. How am I supposed to get back into my division now?" Yugo was close to bursting out in tears.

"Speaking of your division, I met Omaeda fukutaichou on the way here. He gave me this letter." Hanatarou said to his sobbing companion. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Yugo, who immediately started reading.

"So what does it say?" Hanatarou asked

"It says that I'm being reassigned. I'm now in fifth division till Soi Fong taichou calls me back."

"That's nice isn't it? No punishment then." Hanatarou replied.

"_Yea but it also means my chances of making up with taichou decrease. Oh well, I better go along for now."_

"Okay we better go see Kurotsuchi taichou." Yugo sighed. "I wonder how he and Yachiru are dealing with their new bodies?"

* * *

12th division, Mayuri's office. 

Mayuri nervously walked back and forth in his office while angrily chewing on his 50th piece of candy. _"No wonder that annoying brat's always so energetic. She practically lives on this horrible sweet substance."_

"This is sooo boring!! Why can't Nemu-chan work any faster?" Mayuri sobbed while gobbling down three pieces of candy at once. At the same time someone knocked on the door.

"Yay she's finished!!" Mayuri cheered. "Come in Nemu-chan." Unfortunately it wasn't Nemu. Instead Zaraki appeared in the door opening with Yachiru on his back, which was a very strange sight.

"Ok you bastard, start explaining." Zaraki roared. "Why did you do with Yachiru?"

"I thought I already explained it to you Zaraki taichou." Yachiru said while getting of Zaraki's back.

"Yea but you used so many difficult words I couldn't understand it all." Zaraki replied..

"I'm sorry taichou, the verbal capacities of this body are more advanced than those of my previous form." Yachiru apologized.

"Yea whatever." Zaraki scratched his head.

"It would be best if you explained it to my captain , Kurotsuchi taichou." Yachiru said to Mayuri

"Umm okay I'll try." Mayuri replied." Well I had this really cool toy that could give people other bodies. I used it on Hana-kun and Poochie-san but then Yachiru tried to take the toy from me and it fell and we got hit too and then the toy didn't work anymore and now Nemu-chan is trying to fix it."

"Makes sense." Zaraki replied nodding. "So when is that toy ready again?"

"I don't know." Mayuri sobbed.

"Well you better know it fast cause I'm in a bad mood today punk." Zaraki growled. "First some bastard eggs our headquarters, including me, and then my vice-captain comes home in your ugly annoying body. Do you know how ridiculous I look now when I walk around Seireitei with her on my back?"

"Also your body doesn't seem to respond well to sweets and chocolate. I keep spitting them out when I try to eat one." Yachiru added.

"Don't be mean! It's not my fault!" Mayuri cried. "I'm sure Nemu-chan will be done soon." He had barely finished his sentence or Nemu entered the office.

"Mayuri-sama, I have repaired the device." She stated in her usual monotone voice.

"That' super!" Mayuri excitedly jumped up and down. "Please use it on me and Yachiru."

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." Nemu pressed the button and a bright beam struck Yachiru and Mayuri, switching back their souls.

"You okay Yachiru?" Zaraki asked a little worried.

"I'm fine Ken-chan!" Yachiru happily replied.

"Yes and everything seems in place here too." Mayuri said while checking his body.

"Not for long!" Zaraki shouted. "I'll teach you not to experiment on Yachiru!"

"What? No please wait!" Mayuri screamed in fear as he saw the enormous shinigami approach.

* * *

Later, still in 12th division. 

"Please follow me." Nemu said to Hanatarou and Yugo leading them to Mayuri's office. When they arrived she grabbed the Soul Switcher from the desk and fired it at Yugo and Hanatarou. When the light had faded, Yugo released a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I thought this nightmare would never end."

"I guess so. I sure had a great time though." Hanatarou sighed disappointed.

"Oh by the way, did Kurotsuchi taichou and Yachiru already switch back?" Yugo asked Nemu.

"Yes."

"Oh so where's your captain then? I thought he would be here."

Nemu pointed to a glass jar on the desk that seemed to be filled with some kind of slimy substance. "Mayuri-sama had a little argument with Zaraki taichou. He was forced to liquefy his body to escape."

"I see." Yugo replied grinning. _"Serves that bastard right for messing with my body."_

"We better go now Yugo." Hanatarou pulled Yugo's arm. "I've been away from my work too long now and you still need to prepare to move to 5th division."

"I suppose you're right." Yugo sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to be switched to another division. After Yugo and Hanatarou had left Nemu placed the soul switcher next to Mayuri's jar, accidentally knocking it of the desk. The jar broke in thousand pieces, splashing Mayuri all over the office.

"My sincerest apologies, Mayuri-sama." Nemu apologized with a bow.

* * *

Thx for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter: **Jealous Ice, drunken Dog**


	6. Jealous Ice,Drunken Dog

Chapter 6 is up! After exams and some vacation I finally found the time to update! Plz read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jealous Ice, Drunken Dog**

Hitsugaya entered 5th division headquarters, slightly smiling as he looked forward to seeing Hinamori again. He had really come to like her company in the past few days. Sure, he had always liked it when she was around, even though he would never admit it, but recently something had changed between him and Hinamori. He noticed different things about her that he would have never thought of before. Like her beautiful eyes, and smile and…

_"Jeez keep it together Shiro-chan, you act like some teenage kid in love. It's not like… wait, did I just call myself Shiro-chan?"_

Hitsugaya shook his head wildly to chase away all those strange thoughts that spooked his mind. He just liked her, like a normal friend and nothing more. And as a normal friend it's normal to occasionally help her out with her work. When he arrived at the 5th divisions office, he gently knocked on the door and waited for Hinamori's sweet voice in response. Sadly, it wasn't Hinamori that answered. The door slammed open and Yugo appeared. He looked down on Hitsugaya and gave him a weird look.

"What do you want kid? I still have a lot of work to do so it better be important."

Hitsugaya felt like he was going to explode but tried to keep his cool. He had promised Hinamori to behave around her officers, even when they were complete morons.

"I'm looking for Hinamori, is she around?" Hitsugaya asked as politely as he could. Yugo didn't answer but turned around. "Hinamori fukutaichou, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" Hinamori's voice sounded from the office.

"Some small kid with white hair."

"Oh, that must be Hitsugaya taichou, please let him in." Yugo's face turned pale when he heard the word taichou.

"I-Im sorry taichou I didn't know tha…"

"Forget about it. Just let me in." Hitsugaya pushed him aside and entered the office.

"Hi Hitsugaya- kun, how are you today?" Hinamori greeted him.

"Same as usual." Hitsugaya replied nonchalantly. "I just dropped by to see if you need any help with you work. I have some free time so…"

"Oh that's nice of you but it won't be necessary." Hinamori interrupted him.

"R-really, don't you have a lot of work today? I mean, you still have months of paperwork to catch up." Hitsugaya stammered a little startled by Hinamori's answer.

"I do, but Yugo helped me out a lot today. We've already done more work today than in the last week." Hinamori smiled.

"Who's Yugo?"

Hinamori rose her hand and pointed behind him. Hitsugaya turned around and looked at Yugo, who was still standing at the door, sheepishly grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Hitsugaya taichou, I'm Inugami Yugo, recently transferred from 2nd division to 5th division." Yugo nervously made a deep bow. "I apologize for my rudeness earlier on."

"Don't worry about it Yugo-kun, people mistake Shiro-chan often for a child." Hinamori laughed.

"Hinamori!!" Hitsugaya yelled fiercely blushing. The last thing he wanted was that that idiot Yugo heard his nickname. He glanced at Yugo and noticed that he was biting his lip to hold back any laughs.

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun, It's stronger than myself. I promise that I'll be more careful next time." Hinamori apologized.

"You better." He mumbled, still a little embarrassed. "So um, do you still need a hand with you work? Yugo can take a break if he wants."

"Oh you don't have to sacrifice your spare time just for me taichou." Yugo smiled. "I'm not tired yet anyway."

"It' really nice of you to offer Hitsugaya-kun but we'll be ok. Yugo-kun is a great help." Hinamori added.

"Aww you're making me blush Fukutaichou." Yugo grinned shyly.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way then." Hitsugaya muttered. Reluctantly he left the office before Hinamori could even say goodbye.As he left 5th division a strange unpleasant feeling welled up inside him. He found himself cursing that damned Yugo and at the same time he felt rejected by Hinamori. Could this feeling be jealousy? He shook his head in disbelief.

_"Ridiculous, why should I be jealous? He's just a shinigami from her division, he's doing his work. Still, I really looked forward helping her. Now what I'm supposed to do? "_

Dissappointed and annoyed he wandered through Seireitei. "Maybe Yachiru knows something to do." He mumbled to himself. _"God, I'm really desperate…"_

_

* * *

_

"There that was the last one." Yugo sighed as he added another sheet of paper to the already enormous mountain on the desk. He was glad that all was finished now. His wrist and fingers started to go numb from all the writing.

"Well done, Yugo-kun but I'm afraid we're not finished yet." Hinamori replied. "There's still a lot of paperwork stored in the 5th division archives."

"Still more?" Yugo cried out. "You got to be kidding me…"

"We can finished it later. You deserve a break now." Hinamori smiled at him.

"Maybe we should have Hitsugaya taichou help us after all." Yugo sighed.

"Maybe..but it wouldn't be fair to him. He already helped me out so much in the past. I'm starting to feel guilty that I take so much of his time. He has a lot work himself as a captain." Hinamori made a worried face. "I hope I don't cause any trouble for him."

"He seems like someone who can take of himself and he still got a vice-captain too to help him out." Yugo tried to comfort her. Strangely enough, bringing up the vice-captain caused her worried expression to deepen.

"But it's weird you know." Yugo quickly continued. "He didn't seemed glad that he didn't have to help. He looked more… disappointed ."

"Why would he feel disappointed." Hinamori asked confused. "I don't think he likes work that much."

"Well maybe it isn't the work he likes, but the people who he works with." Yugo suggested carefully. Hinamori blushed and nervously started shifting her feet.

"T-that's silly, I mean we're friends and all but it's not like we…"

"I wasn't implying that." Yugo interrupted her. "maybe h just wanted to spend some time with you as a friend."

"R-right that must be it!" Hinamori smiled nervously. "Silly me, thinking of such stupid things."

"At any rate, I'm taking a break fukutaichou" Yugo smiled. "If that's okay with you."

"Sure but could you so something for me first?" Hinamori asked shyly.

"What is it?"

"Uh could you bring these papers to 10th division? It really important." She hand him a stack of papers. "I wanted to give them to Hitsugaya-kun earlier on but he left so fast and…"

"Don't worry Hinamori fukutaichou, I'll bring them to him." Yugo smiled. He hurried out the office and headed for 11th division, still smiling. _"Man, those two really are in love with each other and they don't even notice it. Love is such a strange thing."_

_

* * *

_

Later,10th division office.

Yugo knocked on the door of the office and entered as a female voice granted him permission to enter. As he came in, he noticed a large bosomed woman sitting behind the desk, drinking sake. She looked up and examined him with smile. "And you are?"

"Uhm, I'm Yugo. I've brought some documents from 5th division for Hitsugaya taichou, is he around?"

"He's out… somewhere…" The woman replied before taking another sip of the sake bottle. "You can give them to me. I'm the vice-captain by the way, Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Oh okay…" Yugo handed her the documents, which she immediately tossed aside on the desk. When Yugo looked around he noticed a lot of unfinished papers.

"Uh shouldn't you look at them?" Yugo carefully asked.

Matsumoto gave him a weird look. "Huh, it's break time, so I don't have to work and neither should you. Take a seat and have a drink on me." She presented him a bottle of sake and took a new one for herself too. It looked like she already had finished a lot of them.

"I really shouldn't…" Yugo tried to refuse but Matsumoto wouldn't let him.

"I said take a seat and drink! Do I have to remind you that I am superior to you?"

"Well maybe one drink…" Yugo gave in. He wasn't in the mood to argue with a drunken vice-captain

"That's the spirit!" Matsumoto cheered while handing him the bottle.

* * *

1 hour later, still 10th division office. 

"L-look I r-really had enough now… Matsu..moto fukutaichou…" Yugo stammered. His head felt like it was going to burst. He tried to get up but fell down again. The room was spinning so hard that he couldn't see anything around him.

"Heh, you're a soft one, Yugo-kun." Matsumoto laughed. "Don't tell me you're drunk already?"

"I'm afraid so.. This is bad.. I still have to help Hinamori with all the work…" Yugo cried.

"Oh don't whine. I got a really effective cure that I got from 4th division. It won't sober you up completely but at least you'll be able to walk again." Matsumoto sighed while taking a small bottle out of her pocket. She tossed it it to Yugo. "Drink up, it's really good. I use it all the time to cheat at the drinking contests with Kira and Shuuhei."

Someone Yugo managed to open the bottle and drank it. It tasted bitter and it burned his tongue but it worked. Yugo released a sigh of relief. "Thanks Matsumoto fukutaichou."

"No problem and call me Rangiku. After all ,we're drinking buddies now." She smiled while opening yet another bottle. That woman must have had her liver removed.

"Now please Yugo-kun, continue your story."

"My what?" Yugo asked confused. His still felt a little dazzled.

"Boy you really were drunk if you can't remember that. You were telling me that you used to be 2nd division but that Soi Fong kicked you out and switched you to 5th."

"Really? I can't remember that.." Yugo mumbled.

"You were just about to tell why she kicked you out but then you started throwing up." Matsumoto continued.

"I did?" Yugo looked around and noticed a full bucket next to him filled with… well you get the idea.

"Good thing I think ahead huh?" Matsumoto grinned. "Although I was starting to worry if one bucket was enough. You just kept going."

"I-I'm really sorry…"

"Don't worry just tell me what you did that made Soi Fong so mad." Matsumoto said impatiently.

"Well, my pet dog ate her Yoruichi photo collection." Yugo replied.

Matsumoto bursted out in laughter. "You're joking right? You did that and you're still alive?"

"It's not funny." Yugo replied annoyed. "She really liked those pictures for some reason and if I can't find a way to replace them…"

"Her entire collection… that's to much… you really are something Yugo.. poor Soi Fong." Matsumoto laughed while wiping tears from her eyes. "And to think I got an entire archive of those pictures myself."

"You what?" Yugo stammered. "Are you saying you have those pictures too?"

"Not quite, but I got the negatives so I can make them any time I want. It's really useful to blackmail Soi Fong."

"That's great! If I get those negatives I can replace the pictures. Please Rangiku, can I borrow them?" Yugo begged.

"Yea right, and lose my advantage against Soi Fong? No way!" Matsumoto replied

"Please Rangiku-san I'll do anything for them."

"Everything huh?" Matsumoto thought for a while. "Well I still got to do a lot of work here so if you would be so kind…"

Yugo sighed. He really hadn't the time to take care of all that work too. Suddenly an idea popped in his head. Matsumoto wouldn't be happy about it, but he didn't care about that right now."Okay, I'll make sure all this work get done if you give me the negatives." Yugo agreed.

"Wonderful!" Matsumoto smiled. She walked to a cupboard in the corner of the office and opened it, taking out the negatives. She then handed them to Yugo. "I do want them back though so be careful." She warned him.

"Don't worry I'll bring them back." Yugo smiled as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey and the work?" Matsumoto yelled.

"Don't worry I'll make sure it gets done." Yugo grinned as he left for 5th division.

* * *

5th division headquarters, captain's office 

"There really must be a reasonable explanation Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said to her friend while handing him a sheet of paper.

"I don't care." Hitsugaya replied. He really didn't care. Whatever caused that Yugo to be late for his work, it was like a blessing. After his earlier disappointment he had decided to go back to make sure everything was alright. And wonder by wonder, poor Yugo-kun was missing, leaving Hinamori behind with all the work. And of course he was just the right guy at the right time to help her. He never had been so happy in his entire life.

"Yugo isn't the kind of guy to just walk away from his responsiblities." Hinamori continued. "I hope nothing bad happened."

"Yea me too..." Hitsugaya said grinning. "Anyway I'm here now to help so let's focus on our work."

"Alright..." Hinamori replied softly. She was still worrying about Yugo. Caught up in her thoughts she reached out to grab a paper and accidently touched Hitsugaya's hand, who also wanted to take the paper. "Oh I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun! I didn't mean..."

"No no, it's my fault entirely." Hitsugaya quickly said. "You wanted this paper right?"

"Y-yes..."

Hitsugaya picked it up and handed it to Hinamori. As she reached out to take the paper from him Hitsugaya touched her hand again, this time on purpose.

"You really have soft hands Hinamori." Hitsugaya smiled. Hinamori startled and wanted to pull back her hand but he stopped her by gentle grabbing her by the arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you..."

"I-it's fine I'm not upset, it's just that we should continue with our work..." Hinamori stammered shyly. _"God, he looks so cute..."_

"Yea we really should..." Hitsugaya replied while leaning towards her, bringing their faces closer together. _"She's so cute when she's shy..."_

Hinamori's face turned red as she saw Hitsugaya's face close in. She wanted to pull back but her body wouldn't move. She closed her and and waited anxiously for his lips to touch hers. Hitsugaya was about to kiss her when the door slammed open and Yugo ran in.

"I'm so sorry fukutaichou, I can explain every..." He stopped as he saw Hinamori and Hitsugaya in their intimate position. Hinamori opened her eyes and backed away from Hitsugaya, startled by Yugo's sudden entrance. Hitsugaya glared annoyed at Yugo. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh ,uh I just delivered some documents to your division Hitsugaya taichou but I got... well anyway I'm here now, ready to help with the work again." Yugo smiled nervously.

"We were doing just fine." Hisugaya grumbled.

"Actually I got a message for you taichou." Yugo continued. "Your vice-captain asked me to find you. She's really, really drunk and she can't finish all her work so she asked me to find you and tell you that she needed some help."

"That airhead..." Hitsugaya mumbled angry. "I better get back then. Are you sure you'll be okay Hinamori?"

"I will, Yugo's back now to help me right?" Hinamori replied, still a little red in the face.

"Yes taichou don't worry, I can take over from here, ...the paperwork I mean." Yugo quickly added. Hitsugaya gave him one more annoyed look and then left for his division. As he headed home he pondered about what happened between him and Hinamori.

_"Damn it, what wa all that about? I was actually trying to kiss Hinamori? I hope I didn't offended her but... she didn't stop me so... Argh this is too complicated!"_

Hitsugaya hurried home and tried to forget everything that happened. He had bigger fish to fry now, like his incompetent vice-captain.

* * *

Okay that was it, I know it was pretty long butI hope you didn't mind. Plz review and stay tuned for the next chapter: **Matsumoto strikes back**


	7. Matsumoto strikes back

Alright chapter 7 is up. Hope you enjoy it and plz review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Matsumoto strikes back

Matsumoto grinded her teeth furiously while impatiently waiting for the meeting to end. Normally she enjoyed the SWA meetings; gossiping, talking about the latest fashion and snacks and sake. This time however she wasn't in such a good mood, but that would change once she had her revenge on Yugo. Thanks to that bastard's trickery she got in a lot of trouble with her captain and she lost her only advantage over Soi Fong, meaning that she could no longer bribe her when she needed to.

_"So you think you're smart huh Yugo-kun? Well, I'll show you what happens to those who dare to mess around with Matsumoto Rangiku!"_

"So that concludes this week's meeting." Nanao stated while shifting her glasses. "Is there anyone else who has something to say?"

Matsumoto smiled as she raised her hand calmly. _"Brace yourself Yugo-kun, your life is about to become a lot more... interesting."_

"Well I think we should all congratulate Soi Fong on her birthday!" Matsumoto began cheerfully, "We're sorry that we forgot about it but we can still..."

"It's not my birthday Matsumoto, are you drunk?" Soi Fong coldly interrupted. The other members of the SWA all looked at Matsumoto in confusion. Matsumoto feigned a surprised expression and scratched her head. "Really? That's odd. Are you sure Soi Fong?"

"I think I can remember my own birthday Matsumoto." Soi Fong replied irritated, "Why the hell do you think it's my birthday?"

"Well it's just that he had such a nice present for you so I thought it must be her birthday..." Matsumoto said, trying to keep from laughing. "Hmm now that I think about it, the present wasn't really something that you give to someone on his birthday unless... Oh my..." Matsumoto faked a shocked reaction and looked away from Soi Fong. From the corner of her eye she watched if her little act had succeeded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Soi Fong angrily asked. "Who has a present for me?"

"I really shouldn't tell you..." Matsumoto replied.

"Tell me!" Soi Fong yelled at her. The other women were all watching, fascinated and eager to find out what Matsumoto was talking about.

"Hmm I guess you leave me no choice. But if he asks you didn't get it from me." Matsumoto sighed. "Well it happened yesterday when I was drinking sake with one of Hinamori's new shinigami, Yugo. I believe he was one of yours first, right Soi Fong?"

Soi Fong nodded impatiently and urged Matsumoto to continue. At the other end of the table Kiyone pulled Isane's sleeve. "Hey sis, isn't that the guy that hit on you?" Isane hushed her sister to keep quiet with a blush on her face. Fortunately, everyone else was listening to Matsumoto.

"So we were talking about every day's stuff and our divisions and suddenly he told that he had prepared a little surprise for his ex-captain. Now, I'm not the kind of woman that sticks her nose in someone else's business but since he brought it up himself I asked him why he would do such a thing." Matsumoto paused and examined her audience for a moment before continuing. "He said it was about a private matter and that he didn't want to spoil the surprise. So I thought was your birthday but since you just told that it isn't, it could only mean one thing."

"And what's that then?" Soi Fong asked impatiently.

"Yugo-kun has a crush on you." Matsumoto smiled. The entire room gasped in amazement except for Soi Fong, who turned purple.

"What the hell are you babbling about Matsumoto!? You think that's funny? There is no way that that cat murderer would have a crush on me!" she yelled furiously.

"I agree with her." Kiyone nodded. "That Yugo can't be in love with Soi Fong cause he already has a crush on my sis-" Before she could continue Isane gently elbowed her little sister in the ribs.

"Well I thought it was silly first too," Matsumoto went on, ignoring the quarrelling siblings at the other end of the table, "but then he showed me the present."

"What was it?" Nanao asked. "Probably candy." Yachiru cheered.

"I'm not sure if that information is suitable for little ears." Matsumoto said while looking at Yachiru, who gave her an insulted look.

"She'll be fine, she lives with 11th division, what could possibly upset her?" Nanao replied.

"Well if you say so. He had bought an heart shaped box of chocolates..."

"Told ya it was candy!!" Yachiru gloated happily.

"... and some sexy orange lingerie." Matsumoto finished her sentence. The room went completely silent. Kiyone and Isane had stopped arguing and stared at each other in amazement. Nemu just sat quietly like she usually did, only now a slight smile was showing on her face. Nanao nervously shifted her glasses over and over. "Who does he think he is, my captain?"

"Nana-chan,what's sexy lingerie? Can you eat it?" Yachiru asked while pulling Nanao's sleeve. Nanao didn't answer but gave Yachiru some candy to keep her quiet.

"Dammit Matsumoto, this isn't funny! Why the hell are you saying such stupid things? .if this is your idea of a joke I certainly ain't laughing!" Soi Fong bursted out in rage.

"You don't have to believe me." Matsumoto smiled. "You'll see soon enough yourself. He said he was going to give it to you today. Don't worry, it's really a nice present. It even has some cute fluffy cat ears you can wear; very stylish."

I've had enough of this crap!" Soi Fong yelled with a red face. She left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Matsumoto smiled satisfied, enjoying her success.

_"Have fun, Yugo-kun..."_

* * *

Later that day, 2nd division; captain's office,

Soi Fong nervously skimmed through a bundle of papers, not really reading what they actually said. Thanks to Matsumoto, she now was a nervous wreck. Of course she didn't believe what she had said but... there had been that incident with Yugo and Isane in 4th division. Maybe that bastard was actually a hidden pervert, someone like Shunsui. He always tried to persuade Nanao to wear skimpy outfits. Soi Fong thought of the so called 'present' that Yugo supposedly had bought for her. Orange sexy lingerie, with matching cat ears... It was true that orange was her favorite colour; Yoruichi-sama always wore orange clothing. The cat ears were obvious too since cats were her favorite animal. She pictured herself in such an outfit and blushed.

_"Dammit, what am I thinking? There's no way I could ever wear that! Besides, Matsumoto was probably lying anyway. That bastard would never..."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Soi Fong startled and nervously gave permission to enter. When the door opened, Yugo entered the office, with Tsume excitedly sniffing around from his usual spot in Yugo's backpack. Yugo hushed him to calm down and then turned to Soi Fong.

"Sorry taichou, he recognizes the scent of this room. Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't eat anything again." Yugo grinned sheepishly. Soi Fong didn't respond but just stared at Yugo or more specific, at the package in his hand. It was a rectangular package nicely wrapped in red shiny paper, decorated with a beautiful golden ribbon.

_"Im-impossible! Was Matsumoto telling the ..truth!?"_

"Taichou are you okay?" Yugo asked worried.

"I-I'm fine. What are you doing here? I thought I told not to come here anymore." Soi Fong quickly recovered. If she could get rid of him quickly before he could offer the 'present', everything would turn out okay.

"I know taichou, but this is really important." Yugo started. "I know that I've caused some trouble in the past but I really want to make it up to you."

_"God no, don't say it! Just leave you idiot otherwise I'll have to kill you."_

"Shouldn't you be helping Hinamori? She really could use some help." Soi Fong tried to change the subject.

"It's okay, Hitsugaya taichou is helping her now. Those two get along just fine." Yugo smiled. "Anyway, what I was saying..."

"I don't want!" Soi Fong yelled. Yugo startled and stared at her in confusion.

"You don't want what taichou?"

"That that... present!" she yelled, pointing at the package in Yugo's arms. "Just take it away!"

"You know what it is?" Yugo asked confused.

"Yes, Matsumoto told me, now just leave the room and burn it!" Soi Fong yelled. She got up from behind her desk and tried to push Yugo out of the office. "Believe me, it the best for both of us."

"You don't want it taichou? But I thought that you loved it so much." Yugo said while evading Soi Fong. Her face suddenly turned dark red.

"WHAT!? You got nerve to claim that I like such sick and perverted things!"

"Sick and... taichou I don't know what you mean..." Yugo stammered.

"I'll show you what I mean!" Soi Fong grabbed her zanpaktoh and slashed the package in half, throwing Yugo on the jumped out of the backpack and hid in the corner of the office, shivering in fear. As Soi Fong regained her calm she noticed several piece of paper floating in the air. Apparently they came from the present. She grabbed one and examined it closely. It looked like a piece of a photograph.

"What's this?" she asked Yugo, who was still sitting on the floor, shaken by his captain's sudden attack.

"P-pictures of course, I thought you knew what was inside?" Yugo replied.

"Pictures? There were pictures inside?" Soi Fong asked surprised.

"Well yea taichou, what else? Since Tsume destroyed your picture collection of Yoruichi I made another one. Matsumoto gave me the negatives so I made a new picture book. It is... well,was really nice, it had all the pictures in it from your previous collection plus some new ones." Yugo explained to his captain.

"So no...damn you Matsumoto!" Soi Fong hissed.

"What did you think it was anyway taichou?" Yugo asked.

"Never mind that. So you really went through all this trouble to get me a new Yoruichi collection huh? That was... nice of you." A faint smile appeared on Soi Fong's face.

"But it's all ruined now." Yugo sighed, "I'm sorry taichou, I guess I reall screwed up this time."

"It's not your fault, I was the one who slashed it to pieces remember? Anyway, didn't you say that Matsumoto gave you some negatives?" Soi Fong asked while helping him get up.

"Uh yea there right here." Yugo searched his pocket and pulled out the negatives. "But Matsumoto said she needed them so..."

"I don't care what she wants." Soi Fong said while grabbing the negatives. "I'll keep these from now on."

"A-alright taichou." Yugo nodded. Soi Fong examined him for a moment and then sighed. "I guess I should give you another chance. If you want you can come back to 2nd division."

"Really taichou? That's great!" Yugo smiled. In his excitement he hugged Soi Fong, who pushed him away. "Don't make me change my mind."

"Sorry taichou." Yugo apologized blushing. "I'll go pack my things right away!" He picked up Tsume and was about to leave the room when he suddenly turned to Soi Fong again.

"Uh captain, can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?" Soi Fong sighed.

"Well I'm grateful that I can come back and all but I do feel bad for leaving Hinamori fukutaichou behind with all her work. Do you mind if I help her out now and then?" Soi Fong looked at him surprised.

_"Tss, he really is a nice person. Not many people would volunteer for extra work like that."_

"Do whatever you want." she replied nonchalantly.

"Thanks taichou!" He made a bow and then left the office, slamming the door shut behind him. Soi Fong sat down behind her desk again, the negatives still in her hand.

_"Hmpf don't do something stupid now Inugami Yugo, I'd hate to throw you out again."_

* * *

Okay thanks for reading all and stay tuned for the next chapter: **Making the grade**


	8. Making the grade

Chapter 8 is up! Sry for the long wait, have been on holiday plus I had to work too. Hope you'll like this chapter and keep reviewing!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Making the grade**

About three weeks had passed since Inugami Yugo had joined 2nd division again. The time had passed peacefully and without any incidents and Yugo enjoyed his calm normal life. Little did he know that his life was about to change yet again, all caused by a single letter.

2nd division, captain's office,

Soi Fong read the letter she had received for the fourth time. She already knew what it said but she couldn't help herself from reading it again. After all, it was not often that she got a letter from Yoruichi-sama. Who knows what secret messages it contained, maybe even a declaration of love...

"You called taichou?" a loud voice suddenly called out to her. It was Omaeda. She had been so busy reading Yoruichi's letter that she didn't even had noticed that her vice-captain had entered her office and it was very hard to not notice someone like Omaeda. She glared at him, half annoyed and half embarrassed. "Never heard of knocking?"

"Oh sorry taichou." Omaeda grinned.

"Never mind." Soi Fong sighed. "I have something to discuss with you. I received a letter from Yoruichi today. It seems that there have been strange signals in Karakura Town lately. She asks if I could come over to lend her a hand."

"That's nice taichou but aren't there enough shinigami in Karakura Town already?" Omaeda asked. "Surely Ichigo, Rukia and their human friends can..."

"They may be strong but operations of stealth and investigation require other talents. You can't kill the enemy if you cant' find the enemy." Soi Fong replied, annoyed by her vice-captain idiocy.

"I see, so you'll be going to the real world? Well don't worry taichou, I'll take care of the division while you are away." Omaeda smiled happily.

"Yoruichi also said that I should bring someone with me as back up." Soi Fong continued. Omaeda turned pale. Going to the human world wasn't something that was on his to do list.

"R-really taichou? And who did you have in mind?" Omaeda asked nervously.

"I was thinking of taking one of the new recruits." Soi Fong replied. "They could use some field experience."

"Excellent idea taichou." Omaeda sighed relieved. "Who are you going to pick?" She looked at him with a cold gaze. The truth was that she didn't want to take Omaeda to the real world. He was hardly qualified for some secret stealthy mission and she didn't want to disgust Yoruichi with his distasteful way of eating.

"I'm thinking of holding a little contest." Soi Fong smiled wickedly. "The one who wins accompanies me to the real world and will be made a ranked officer of second division afterwards."

"An excellent idea taichou!" Omaeda praised his captain. "I shall inform everyone immediately!" Without waiting for a reply, he dashed away to spread the news.

* * *

A few hours later, second division training grounds, 

Soi Fong looked at the shinigami that had gathered for her little competition. Almost every new recruit was present, hoping to get their hands on the first prize. Soi Fong shook her head. Ninety percent of the shinigami before her didn't even deserve to be called shinigami, let alone to become a ranked officer. She hoped with all her heart that among the few people who actually had some talent there would be one worthy of the promotion. After all, she couldn't face Yoruichi with an incompetent officer.

"Alright, I guess you all know why you are here" Soi Fong started, "but to make sure I'll explain everything again. I'm going to hold a little competition and whoever wins, gets to accompany me to the real world on an important mission. If you do well, there's a chance that you'll be promoted. Is everything clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Good, alright then, the first challenger may step forward." Soi Fong smiled. The shinigami looked at each other in confusion and nobody moved. Soi Fong noticed their hesitation and laughed. "What? Did you think I was going to let you fight each other? This ain't no child's game. If you let a bunch of idiots compete against each other you get an idiot as winner. That's no way to sort the trash from the treasures."

"So... what are we going to do then?" A shinigami carefully asked.

"It's quite simply really" Soi Fong grinned, "We'll play a little game of tag and I'm it. All you have to do is evade using shunpo for as long as you can. The one who lasts the longest, wins."

A sigh of relief rose up from the crowd. "That's easy enough!" A shinigami laughed. "Yea, we don't even have to beat her, this will be a cakewalk!" Another grinned. Soi Fong faintly smiled. "Glad you're all so eager about this. Now, who will go first?"

* * *

Yugo entered 2nd division with a tired sigh. He had just come back from 4th division where he had helped Hinamori with her work. Hitsugaya had showed up again too to help, although Yugo had the feeling that he was more keeping an eye on him. He really was protective of Hinamori. Hinamori didn't seem to notice, in fact she didn't notice anything around her when Hitsugaya was with her. _"Those two are so adorable together. I wonder if either of them really knows how they feel about each other."_

When Yugo walked through the hallways of second division he noticed that it was strangely deserted. He checked every room but found nobody. After a long search he finally stumbled upon some shinigami. They were all pretty beaten up and could hardly walk.

"Hey what's wrong with you guys?" Yugo asked worried, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing much..." One of them replied coughing, "Soi Fong taichou is just holding a contest to see who is fit to become a ranked officer. We thought it would be a great opportunity but... she's personally testing everyone and we didn't stand a chance."

"I see." Yugo replied laughing. 'So were is this contest being held?"

"The training grounds but... are you thinking of entering?" the shinigami asked surprised.

"No way!" Yugo laughed, "but I might as well take a look. It sounds fun to watch."

"Well enjoy yourself then..." The shinigami tried to smile. "We're going to 4th division... or at least try to get there..."

The shinigami slowly left while supporting each other. Yugo decided to hurry to the training grounds. When he arrived he saw a small group of shinigami with Omaeda behind them. He was busy eating as usual. When he noticed Yugo, he quickly stuffed what food he had left in his mouth and approached him.

"Yuffo, I'm glaf that you came." Omaeda smiled, bits of food falling from the corner of his mouth.

"Nice to see you too Omaeda fukutaichou." Yugo smiled, ignoring the munching sounds of his vice-captain. "I heard that there's a little contest going on here so I decided to check it out."

"Oh yes, taichou is trying to find someone to go with her on a mission." Omaeda explained. "Are you going to try as well? It's really simple, just try not to get hit by her for as long as you can."

"Simple huh?" Yugo replied while looking at the training area. A new shinigami had just stepped up but was quickly knocked out again by Soi Fong. "So what the record time?"

"Seven seconds." Omaeda replied dryly.

"I see. I'll think I'll pass." Yugo smiled. He had no intention on being knocked into 4th division again.

"Oh but I think you might stand a chance Yugo-kun." Omaeda whispered while bending over to him. "You can use shikai right? With that you can easily last longer than seven seconds."

"I doubt it." Yugo sighed. "Besides I don't want to use my shikai till I completely master it. I still don't know much about it."

"A shame, I really thought you'd do well." Omaeda sighed disappointed. He turned back to the training area and was just in time to see his captain send yet another shinigami flying. 'Superbly done taichou!" Omaeda cheered while clapping his large hands.

Soi Fong gave him an annoyed glare. "Anyone else who wants to try?" She asked bored at the remaining shinigami.

"No-no we just remembered, that we all have a dentist appointment, right guys?" A shinigami stammered to his friends, who all nervously nodded before running off.

"Cowards..." Soi Fong mumbled. When she turned to Omaeda again she suddenly noticed Yugo. "And what about you? Aren't you going to try?"

"Uh no thanks taichou, I just ate and I always feel a little bloated when I have to run short after a meal." Yugo nervously replied. "I've got that too, very annoying." Omaeda nodded while fishing a bag of potato chips out of his pocket.

"I guess it can't be helped." Soi Fong sighed, "Omaeda, you'll have to go with me to Karakura Town after all."

Yugo froze. Omaeda coughed up some chips. "M-me? But taichou if I'm gone who will..."

"I'll ask one of the other captains to watch over 2nd division." Soi Fong replied. "I don't feel happy about it either but we'll just have to..."

"I'll try." Yugo suddenly interrupted. Omaeda and Soi Fong stared at him in surprise. "I'll try to win your contest taichou." Yugo said in a soft voice. Soi Fong examined him closely. "A strange turn, but I guess I have no choice. Alright, get ready."

Yugo stepped forward. His heart was 100 miles an hour and he felt like he was going to throw up._"Alright you can do this. Just focus on her reiatsu and anticipate her moves."_

"Are you ready?" Soi Fong asked. Yugo nodded. Without warning his captain suddenly vanished. Yugo was startled but quickly recovered and barely dodged her first attack. He tried to keep as much distance between him and her but she was simply too fast. To his surprise he managed to dodge her attacks, although it was very close. He gathered all his spirit force together and kept dodging.

_"I can't lose. I have to make it so that I can go to Karakura Town to..." _

His thoughts were interrupted when Soi Fong suddenly increased her reiatsu and charged at him. Seeing no way to dodge this attack Yugo closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. It didn't come. When he opened his eyes he saw his captain standing right in front of him. She lifted her arm and pushed with one finger against his forehead. "Tag, you're it." She said smirking.

"Guess I lost." Yugo sighed with a sad smile.

"We'll see." Soi Fong replied. "Omaeda, what's his time?"

"One minute and 47 seconds taichou!" Omaeda yelled excited. Yugo lowered his head. _"Not even two minutes? But I gave it everything I got..."_

"You sure about that?" Soi Fong asked, a little startled.

"100 percent taichou!" Omaeda replied. Soi Fong expression changed, as if she was annoyed with something. She then turned to Yugo, who was still disappointed about his performance. "Alright, go pack your things, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

Yugo looked up in surprise. "You mean I passed? But I didn't even last two minutes."

"It was good enough." Soi Fong snapped back, irritated. "Besides, you're the only who lasted longer than 10 seconds so you'll do."

"Alright, thank you taichou." Yugo bowed deeply. "I won't let you down I promise!" Yugo left the training grounds, pleased that he passed the test and that he could go to Karakura Town. Soi Fong watched him as he left, her arms crossed. _"That idiot just keeps surprising me. This is becoming more and more interesting indeed."_

* * *

Thx for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter: **Tipsy bees like to sting**


	9. Tipsy bees like to sting

Alright chapter 9 is up! Plz enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 9:Tipsy bees like to sting**

It was a lovely peaceful day in Karakura Town. The sun stood high in the sky, casting its warm rays on town below. Birds were happily singing their beautiful songs and a cool breeze blew through the air. Yugo inhaled excited the fresh air. He had forgotten how wonderful the real world was. He gazed over the town from the high building he was standing on. _"I can't believe I'm actually in the real world! There so much I want to do and see! The first chance I get to slip away I'll go visit..."_

"Yugo, what are you doing!" Soi Fong's loud voice snapped Yugo back to reality. "We don't have time to enjoy the scenery, we're on a mission!"

"Sorry taichou." Yugo smiled apologizing. Soi Fong had been all fired up since they left Seireitei. She didn't want anyone to notice but she really was excited about coming to the real world and meeting up with Yoruichi.

"You better not space out like that on the mission!" Soi Fong warned him with a stern voice. "I can't have Yoruichi-sama thinking that my subordinates are a bunch of undisciplined oafs. Now, do you remember the rules?"

Yugo nodded sighing. He heard them about a hundred times since they left 2nd division. Soi Fong examined him and crossed her arms. "Good but to make sure I'll repeat them again. First, always address Yoruichi-sama as Yoruichi-sama. Secondly never talk to her unless it's of utmost importance or if she asks you something. In fact, if you have anything to say to her, just come to me and I'll talk to her. Thirdly, no stupid jokes or monkying around on the mission. Is that clear?"

"Yes taichou." Yugo sighed.

"Now, I don't think you would be so stupid but I'll ask to make sure. You didn't bring that dog of yours with you, did you?" Soi Fong asked with a piercing gaze.

"No taichou, I asked Hinamori-fukutaichou to look after him." Yugo replied. Soi Fong nodded satisfied. "Good, now let's be on our way then. The Urahara shop is not far away from here." Without waiting, Soi Fong shunpoed away. Yugo followed her as best as he could, though he had a hard time keeping up with his captain's pace. Luckily for him, they reached the shop quickly. Yugo landed next to his captain, trying to hide that he was tired and out of breath. Soi Fong looked at him with a smile.

"The downsides of the real world Yugo-kun." She said mockingly. "Here you can't use all of your spirit energy so you better get used to it. Off course, if you can't handle it you can always go back to Soul Society..."

"Don't be mean Soi Fong, it doesn't suit you at all." A voice called out. Yugo turned to the voice and saw a dark tanned woman in an orange outfit. Soi Fong turned red and quickly made a bow. "Yoruichi-sama, how nice to see you again."

_"So that's what Yoruichi looks like huh? Not bad I suppose..." _Yugo held back a laugh when he saw his captain turn red.

"Oh please Soi, don't act so formal, it makes me uncomfortable." Yoruichi moaned. Soi Fong got up,blushing. "I'm sorry Yoruichi-sam- Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi smiled satisfied and patted Soi on the head. "That's more like it." Soi Fong turned an even deeper red and smiled shyly. Yoruichi then turned to Yugo. "And what is your name young man?"

"I'm Inugami Yugo, Yoruichi-sama." Yugo said solemnly while making a deep bow. Yoruichi shook her head. "Not you too..." she moaned annoyed. "Soi, is every shinigami in your division like that?" Soi Fong grinned sheepishly, something that Yugo never had seen before from his captain.

"Yugo you don't have to act so formal." Soi Fong smiled at him. "I know you want to make a good impression but all those silly formalities aren't necessary."

Yugo's jaw dropped. "But taichou you told me to..." He didn't finish his sentence as he saw Soi Fong's look turn angry, warning him to watch his words.

"At any rate, just call me Yoruichi or Yoruichi-san." Yoruichi winked at Yugo. "And I'll call you Yugo-kun, just like Soi does." Soi Fong once again turned red, now in a shade that Yugo didn't even know that it existed. She gave him an annoyed and angry glare. Yugo knew that he was walking on thin ice now.

"R-really that's too kind of you. I would feel a lot more comfortable if you just called me Yugo..." Yoruichi interrupted him laughing. "Aww you're a shy one aren't you, just like Soi was! Anyway, glad to have you on board Yugo-kun."

Are you all done chatting?" A voice suddenly called out irritated. An orange haired boy came out from the Urahara shop. "I thought we were going to search for the Arrancar?"

"Don't be so hasty Ichigo." Yoruichi replied. "We have to brief Soi and Yugo-kun here first."

"Fine I'll do that then. Arrancar are in town. You find them, I beat them up. Can we go now?"

"What he's trying to say is that we've encountered several strange energy readings in town lately." Yoruichi said while giving Ichigo an annoyed look. "We think that Arrancar or some very strong hollows are behind this. We know that there are at least three different signals but till now we were unable to locate them."

"So three or more targets." Soi Fong replied pondering. "Any idea how strong they are?"

"No but they are stronger than most hollows." Yoruichi sighed. "And they are good at hiding."

"Good, we better get started then." Soi Fong said. "About time..." Ichigo mumbled.

"I suggest that we split up in two groups." Yoruichi started. "Me and Soi will take the west and south side of town while Yugo-kun and Ichigo do the north and east."

"A good plan." Soi smiled, pleased that she was in Yoruichi's team. Ichigo examined Yugo and then turned to Yoruichi. "You sure he can handle this?"

"I'm sure he can." Yoruichi smiled "Otherwise Soi wouldn't have brought him would she?"

"I guess so." Ichigo mumbled. "It doesn't matter anyway. He finds the Arrancar and I'll just kill them."

"Alright let's get a move on." Yoruichi said while dashing off, Soi following close behind her. Ichigo turned to Yugo. "Yugo was it? Here's the deal. You find the bad guys for me and I'll beat them up. Understood?" Yugo nodded sighing. Ichigo smiled satisfied and left. Yugo hurried to follow him, yelling: "Wait! you're going the wrong way, that's the south!"

* * *

Soi Fong gazed at the graceful silhouette of Yoruichi as she look around the town from atop of a high building. Then sun made her already hair shine brightly. Soi Fong felt warm inside and her heart throbbed wildly in her chest. Her hands became sweaty and she felt a faint blush burning on her cheeks. Yoruichi truly was a goddess. 

"Are you feeling anything unusual?" Yoruichi suddenly asked, turning towards Soi. Soi Fong jumped up in surprise. "E-excuse me?"

"Are you picking up any signals?" Yoruichi asked again frowning. Soi quickly shook her head. "Alright then, let's try somewhere else..." Yoruichi sighed. She was about to leave when Soi fong suddenly grabbed her arm. "Please wait Yoruichi-san." Yoruichi gace a confused look. Soi Fong swallowed and gathered all her courage.

_"It's now or never. Today I'll confess my love for her. Come on Soi, you can do this..."_

"Y-yoruichi-san, I've know you for a very long time now..." Soi Fong started. Yoruichi looked puzzled but listened. "I-i've always admired you, both as a shinigami and a woman. My dream was always to become like you. I-I wanted to say to you for a long time now... Yoruichi-san I I lo.. I mean I really Li-" Soi Fong sighed and bowed her head. She couldn't say it. In all her dreams and fantasies this moment went as smooth a silk but now that she needed to say it for real she couldn't do it. Yoruichi looked at her pupil. "Soi Are you okay? You've been acting strange ever since you get here."

"Everything is fine Yoruichi-san." Soi tried to smile.

"No, something is bothering you and I think I know what it is." Yoruichi replied.Soi turned pale. "Y-you do?"

Yoruichi nodded with a sly smile. "It's that Yugo boy isn't it? I saw from the start that something seemed weird between you. You have a crush on him don't you?"

Soi Fong went from pale to tomato red. Yoruichi grinned as she saw her pupil's face. "I'm right aren't I? I thought it was strange that you brought some new shinigami on this mission instead of Omaeda. You were thinking to spend some time alone together in the real world huh?"

"That's not true!" Soi cried out. "I-I just brought cause I thought some field experience would..."

"You don't have to make excuses." Yoruichi smiled "I don't mind if you have a lover. You are a healthy woman after all."

Soi Fong lowered her head. How did things turn out like this? She felt like she wanted to cry. Yoruichi patted her on the shoulder. "Come on, let's call it a day and head back to Urahara shop. We can continue tomorrow." Sobbing Soi followed her teacher as she left.

* * *

When Yugo and Ichigo reached the shop after their search, Yoruichi and Soi Fong were already outside waiting. Yugo noticed that his captain looked a bit sad and wondered if anything had happened. "Did you find anything?" Yoruichi asked them as they arrived. 

"Nothing at all." Ichigo mumbled annoyed. "Well, according to Yugo that is."

"I wasn't lying." Yugo snapped back irritated. "Maybe if you could learn how to sense reiatsu properly you could find them yourself. If you didn't already scare them away with your own large reiatsu before that."

"Calm down boys." Yoruichi tried to soothe them. "Let's take a rest and tomorrow we can try again. Now, Tessai has prepared a room for you Yugo..."

"He stays with Ichigo." Soi suddenly said. Yugo and Yoruichi looked at her in confusion. "What the.. why does he have to stay with me?" Ichigo yelled.

"Because I say so!" Soi replied angry. "It's better to divide our forces so that if anything happens nobody has to face the enemy alone!"

"That's bullshit! I can take care of myself!" Ichigo shouted.

"Too bad cause it's already decided!" Soi turned to Yugo. "Right Yugo?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt..." Yugo smiled nervously. Ichigo made a loud groan. "Fine but if you cause any trouble I'll kill you!"

Yoruichi took Soi aside. "I told you it's fine ,you don't have to hide it you know. I'll tell Tessai to prepare a room just for the two of you." she whispered in Soi's ear. Soi Fong turned red. Yoruichi went inside and called Tessai. Soi's despair reached even greater heights and she bit her lip.

"Something wrong taichou?" Yugo asked worried, seeing that his captain wasn't in a too good mood.

"Everything is just fine." Soi replied. "Get our gigai will you?"

"Okay but why taichou?" Yugo asked.

"Because I really need a drink right now and you're going to buy me one." Soi replied annoyed.

"Actually taichou, I already had other plans and..."

"That's too bad then! I'm your superior and you do as I say, understood?"

"Guess I have no choice..." Yugo sighed. "Oh well, one drink can't take that long..."

* * *

Many hours and many, many vodka Martinis later... 

Yugo sighed as he walked through the dark streets of Karakura Town while supporting his drunken captain. It was already past midnight.Yugo kicked a can that was lying on the street, annoyed that his little bar crawl with his captain had disturbed his original plans._ "It's too late now to go visit her. She's probably already asleep. Beside, I need to get taichou home first."_

He looked at his captain. She really was drunk. He wondered if she was still conscious after so much alcohol. Suddenly Soi Fong made some noise. "You okay taichou?" Yugo asked worried.

"No! I'm not... okay! I'm a useless ugly woman." Soi cried, her voice echoing through the empty streets.

"What makes you think that taichou?"

"Today, I was going to confess my love to Yoruichi..." she sobbed. "But I couldn't do it. I just froze in fear."

"Well there's always tomorrow." Yugo tried to cheer her up.

"What does it matter? She doesn't like me anyway. I'm ugly, stupid and fat. who would want me?" Soi wept dramatically.

"That's not true taichou, I'm sure she finds you very pretty."

"Liar." Soi mumbled "You think I'm fat and ugly too huh?"

"That's not true taichou, you are very pretty." Yugo tried to comfort her. "A lot of people would kill to look just like you."

"Really?" Soi escaped from his hold and stood unstable on her feet. "You mean it?"

"Sure taichou, now let's go home. You really shouldn't be out on the streets in your condition." Yugo grabbed her by the arm. Suddenly Soi wrapped her hands around his neck. "You're too kind for your own good Yugo-kun." she said with a drunken smile before pressing her lips against his. Yugo was startled by this sudden kiss but quickly recovered. He tried to push her off but even drunk she was too strong for him. Soi deepened her kiss and to his own surprise, Yugo kissed her back After about what seemed ages to Yugo, Soi Fong released him from her embrace and passed out. Yugo held her, her head resting on his shoulder. He took her in his arms and carried her along the street.

_"What was that all about? I know taichou was drunk so she didn't know what she was doing but... why did I kiss her back? I don't love her...do I?"_

Yugo sighed as he carried her back to the Urahara shop, still feeling the sweet taste of Soi's lips on his own.

* * *

Thx for reading, hope you liked it! 

Next chapter: **Regrets... and a hangover.**


	10. Regrets and a hangover

Chapter 10 is up! As usual read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Regrets... and a hangover**

Soi Fong moaned as she tried to sit up straight, awakened by the bright sunrays that came through the window of her room. The bright light hurt her eyes and her head felt like it was going to burst at any moment. Outside birds were happily singing, making Soi's headache even worse. She buried her head in her pillow but quickly sat up again when she found out that her pillow was half covered with her own vomit.

"Uhm are you awake?" a soft voice suddenly asked. Soi Fong turned around and saw Ururu standing in the door opening with a tray in her hand.

"Yea I'm awake... unfortunately..." Soi Fong replied while trying to smile. She didn't want anyone to know that she was in such a miserable condition.Ururu walked up to Soi Fong and presented her the tray she was carrying. "Here you are." she said bowing.

"W-what's this?" Soi Fong asked confused. She picked up a glass from the tray. It contained some foul smelling brown liquid.

"Tessai's homemade cure for hangovers." Ururu replied in her usual monotone sad voice. Soi Fong turned pale, although that didn't change much about her already sick looking appearance.

"So you know..." Soi Fong replied embarrassed. "Does anyone else beside you..."

"Only me, Tessai; Jinta-kun, Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san." Ururu replied. Soi Fong's eyes widened. "Even Yoruichi-sama... argh this can't be happening!! How can I ever face Yoruichi-sama again!" Soi Fong cried out, weeping.

"You should drink your medicine." Ururu said while picking up Soi's dirty pillow. "I'll get this cleaned." She left without saying another word, leaving a very depressed Soi Fong behind.

Soi Fong wipe the tears from her eyes and drank from the glass. It tasted like raws eggs mixed with tar but she was so depressed that she drank it all without even blinking. When the pain in her head had somewhat faded away, she tried to recall what had happened last night.

_"I remember me and Yugo going out for drink... I did drink quite a lot... then the owner of the bar kicked us out... god I must've been really drunk... then Yugo helped me get home and..."_ Soi's pale face suddenly regained some colour. _"God no, this can't be true..."_

At the same time Yoruichi came in with a teasing smile on her face. "How's my little pupil feeling today?" she smirked while messing up Soi's hair with her hands.

"Yoruichi-sama... please don't..." Soi Fong moaned. "my head still hurts..."

"Well it's your own fault so I can tease you as much as I want." Yoruichi grinned evilly. "You're lucky your boyfriend is more gentle than I am."

"M-my what... who...?" Soi stammered confused.

"Yugo-kun silly." Yoruichi laughed. "He brought you in last night. You're really lucky Soi, having a kind boyfriend like that."

_"A bit too kind..."_ Soi Fong grinded her teeth. "Where is he now?"

"Oh he went to Ichigo's place. Very nice of him don't you think?" Yoruichi smiled. "Other men wouldn't think twice to take advantage of a drunken girl."

"Yea I'm really lucky..." Soi replied in a cold voice. _"Unlike our dear friend Yugo..."_

* * *

Ichigo yawned loudly when the alarm clock buzzed. He slammed it with his hand to shut it up and turned in his bed, still sleepy. As her turned he came face to face with Yugo, who was lying beside him. "What the... what are you doing in my bed!?" Ichigo yelled while jumping out of his bed. Yugo woke up yawning. "What's all that noise... Someone died?" 

"Not yet you bastard!!" Ichigo cried out. "What the hell were you thinking, sneaking in my bed like that?"

"Oh that..." Yugo yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "You knew that my captain told me to stay here. Why are you so surprised?"

"Stay here isn't the same as crawling in my bed!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well, where was I supposed to sleep?" Yugo replied annoyed. "Everyone was sleeping already. I hardly could stay in your father's or sister's room."

"You could've slept on the floor you asshole!"

"The floor? I'm not a dog you know." Yugo growled angry. Ichigo jumped at him and sat on top of him,grabbing him by shinigami robe. "Listen you pervert, if you try this again I'll swear I'll..."

"What the hell is all that noise about!?" Ichigo's closet flew open and Rukia appeared. "How's a girl to get some sleep as..." When she noticed Ichigo on top of Yugo on the bed she blushed. "Ichigo what are you..."

Ichigo got off Yugo with a red face. "It's his fault, he started it!"

"You keep your girlfriend in a closet and call me a pervert?" Yugo said grinning.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Rukia yelled angry. Yugo laughed as he saw Rukia and Ichigo's blushing faces. This angered Ichigo even more. "Get out of my room! Just go to Urahara and wait there understood?"

Yugo froze. He had completely forgotten about the mission. He hoped that his captain didn't remember anything from last night. "Uh, actually I'll wait outside for you okay?" He didn't want to face his captain alone, just in case she did remember.

"Whatever." Ichigo mumbled. Yugo left through the window and waited on the street for Ichigo. _"Dear god, please don't let taichou remember..."_

* * *

"They're late..." Soi Fong said irritated while impatiently tapping with her foot. 

"Only fifteen minutes." Yoruichi replied while looking at the sky. "It looks it's going to rain today..."

"Late is late." Soi Fong said coldly while taking another aspirin.

"Still sore in the head Soi?" Yoruichi smirked.

"A little Yoruichi-san." Soi Fong replied embarrassed. She didn't dare to look Yoruichi in the face.

"There they are." Yoruichi pointed to the approaching Yugo and Ichigo.

"Sorry we're late." Yugo apologized.

"Don't worry about, I'm sure you had a good reason." Yoruichi winked at Yugo, who nervously smiled back. Ichigo grunted annoyed.

"Alright then, we better get started." Yoruichi announced. "Me and Soi are going to start off where we stopped yesterday and Yugo-kun and Ichigo are..."

"If you don't mind Yoruichi-san, I will accompany Yugo today." Soi Fong interrupted her. Yoruichi gave her a sly smile. "Well if that's what you want..."

"More than anything." Soi Fong gave Yugo such an innocent smile that a cold chill went through him, warning him that he could better watch his tail.

"Alright Ichigo let's go." Yoruichi said to the orange haired youth. They left and when they were out of sight Soi Fong turned to Yugo.

"Alright you, we should get started too. Try not to fall too far behind understood?"

"Yes taichou." Yugo stammered while avoiding her cold gaze. Soi left without saying another word and Yugo quietly followed, fearing the worst.

* * *

Three hours later, 

Yugo watched his captain as he followed her through Karakura Town. During the whole search she had barely said three words to him. Yugo feared that this had something to do with the previous night and prepared some excuses, just in case his captain would bring up the matter. When they reached the park, Soi Fong suddenly stopped. Yugo halted too but from a safe distance from his captain. "Something wrong taichou? Are you sensing something?" Yugo asked a little scared.

"No." Soi Fong turned to Yugo. "But I think you and I need to talk."

"About what taichou?" Yugo knees felt like pudding. _"Please not about last night, please not about last night..."_

"About last night Yugo, I just wanted you to know..." Soi started but Yugo quickly interrupted her.

"I'm sorry about what happened taichou! I-I didn't mean to... it just happened so... I-I was surprised and..."

"I don't blame you for anything Yugo." Soi Fong replied in a soft voice.

"You don't?" Yugo replied, surprised by his captain's response.

"I don't." Soi Fong sighed as she looked up at the sky. "Off course I was mad at first but during our search I started thinking. Even though you kissed me, I was the one who started it. It was my mistake to drink so much on a mission, such behaviour is unforgivable for a captain of the Gotei 13. You however did your duty and saw to it that I got home safely. I don't want to think about what could've happened if you weren't there."

"It was nothing taichou, really, I just..."

"Saving my life is not nothing Yugo." Soi said in a stern voice. "In my condition I couldn't even have beaten a lowly hollow, let alone an arrancar. You did your duty well enough and I forgive you for your little...mistake."

"T-thank you taichou!" Yugo bowed, happy that it had turned out this way.

"Don't mention it." Soi's voice suddenly got more serious. "But there's still one thing that we need to clear out. That kiss... I was drunk Yugo, so I didn't know what I was doing. That means that there were no emotional feelings whatsoever. I trust that it was the same with you?"

"O-of course taichou! It didn't mean anything to me at all." Yugo stammered blushing. _"I wish I could say that but... it really was a nice kiss..."_

"Good, now there's is a little favour I would like to ask you." Soi Fong said, averting her face from Yugo. "I would appreciate it if you could convince Yoruichi-san that we aren't a couple."

"A-a couple, why would she..."

"Don't ask why, just do it, understood?" Soi's voice suddenly turned fiercer. Yugo swallowed and nodded. "Y-yes taichou."

"Let's head back then, it's going to rain." Soi dashed passed Yugo and headed back to the shop. Yugo wanted to follow her but a strange vibe suddenly hit him. He looked around but didn't find anything. _"Strange, I thought I just felt some weird reiatsu but... it's gone now. Guess it was nothing..."_

As Yugo went after his captain, a downpour started. Yugo increased his pace to catch up with Soi Fong quickly and to head back to the Urahara shop. As he left, two shadows floating high in the grey sky, watched him carefully.

"Great, now he's gone!" One of the shadows sulked. "Why couldn't I kill them bro? I could've taken him easily"

"Don't be so hasty Capon, he might be a weakling but that woman certainly wasn't." the other shadow replied hissing. "We wait till he's alone and then we'll get him for sure."

"I can't wait!" The shadow called Capon cheered. "I can taste his blood already! I can fight him first, right bro?" The other shadow chuckled and nodded. Then in a flash they disappeared in the heavy rain like ghosts.

* * *

Thx for reading all and watch out for the next chapter: **Hitsugaya's first kiss**


	11. Hitsugaya's first kiss

Chapter 11 is done! read and review as usual.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hitsugaya's first kiss**

Seireitei,outside 5th division headquarters,

Hitsugaya stood before the entrance of 5th division, a nicely wrapped box clamped in his arms. He nervously rehearsed the words that he already had said over a hundred times today. "How are you today Hinamori? Fine? That's good to hear. Me? I'm just doing great thank you for asking. Why I am here? I just popped by to see if you were okay all alone here. You must be getting tired after all that work you've done today. How about some cookies, I baked them myself." He held out the box as if presenting it to someone.

"Actually there was something I wanted to ask you. I was wondering if perhaps if you had some free time you would like to go out with me?" His face turned red as he said these last words and it angered him greatly. _"Shiro-chan you idiot, if you even blush when she isn't around, you'll probably explode when you ask her in person."_

Hesitantly he entered 5th division and made his way to Hinamori's office. When he arrived, he waited in front of the door, a little afraid to knock. He frantically began to repeat the previously mentioned speech yet again with his eyes closed. Suddenly a soft voice sounded behind him.

"Shiro-chan, what are you doing?"

Hitsugaya jumped up and turned around. His heart nearly stopped as he saw Hinamori, who looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "H-hinamori, Y-you weren't in your office?" He stammered blushing.

"No, I was out delivering some papers." Hinamori replied. "Are you okay Shiro-chan? You were mumbling to yourself just now. Is something bothering you?"

"You heard what I said!?" Hitsugaya panicked, almost dropping the box of cookies.

"Well not really." Hinamori replied while putting her hand on Hitsugaya's forehead. "You look a bit red Shiro-chan. Do you have fever? If you want I can call Unohana taichou."

"N-no I'm fine." Hitsugaya sighed relieved while gently removing Hinamori's hand from his forehead. "I just came to visit you, that's all."

"Oh, that's nice." Hinamori smiled, although she looked a little confused. She opened the door of her office and went in, Hitsugaya following close behind her. When they both were seated at her desk Hitsugaya gathered all his courage and started his speech.

"Hinamori... you are fine... I mean how are you..." Hinamori frowned as Hitsugaya rambled on without making much sense. In the end Hitsugaya took a deep breath and held the box in front of him. "Here are some cookies..."

Hinamori took the box from his hands and unwrapped it. "Thank you Shiro-chan, they look delicious!" she smiled at him.

"Thanks, I made them myself." Hitsugaya said softly. Hinamori looked at him disbelief.

"You baked cookies?" she said half laughing. Hitsugaya gave her an insulted glare. Hinamori stopped laughing when she noticed it and quickly took one the cookies.

"Sorry Shiro-chan but you have to admit, baking cookies isn't something you do everyday." She apologized while taking a bite out of the cookie. After she had tasted it, she looked surprised to Hitsugaya. "They are really good Shiro-chan ,I never knew you were such a great cook!"

Hitsugaya smile shyly. Seeing that Hinamori was in a good mood now, he decided to ask her out. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Hinamori, we've known each other for a long time now. We've always been good friends and I was wondering if...I mean, I would really like..."

"Tea!"

Hitsugaya startled when Hinamori interrupted him. "T-tea? what do you mean?"

"Tea would go great with these cookies Shiro-chan." Hinamori explained smiling. " I'll go make some."

Hitsugaya sighed disappointed as Hinamori left to prepare some tea. _"Nice one Shiro, she wasn't even listening. Oh well, I could always try again after the tea..."_

Hitsugaya waited patiently for Hinamori to return. Suddenly he noticed some movement from the corner of his eye. When he got up a shadow quickly disappeared behind some papers stacked in the corner of the room. He reached for his sword and carefully approached the hiding place of the mysterious shadow. _"What could it be? At any rate, I have to take care of it before Hinamori returns..."_

Hitsugaya jumped at the stacks of papers, his sword ready to strike. Unfortunately the mysterious opponent was quite agile and managed to slip away, making Hitsugaya crash into the stack of papers. He quickly got back on his feet while blindly swinging his sword. He searched the office for his agile assailant and found him sitting on the desk.

_"A dog?" _

Hitsugaya sheathed his sword as he saw Tsume sitting on the desk, happily sniffing at the box of cookies. He quickly got to the desk and picked up Tsume by his neck. "Don't even try, you mutt. These are for Hinamori." Tsume growled angrily and bit Hitsugaya's hand. Hitsugaya screamed in pain and grabbed his sword again, ready to strike down Tsume. "That's it you fleabag, I'll..."

"Hitsugaya!!"

Hitsugaya jumped up and turned around, only to see a very angry looking Hinamori, carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups. She quickly paced to the desk without giving Hitsugaya another look,put the tray on the desk and picked up Tsume.

"What were you thinking Hitsugaya, bullying a little dog like that? I never thought you could be so cruel!" She gave Hitsugaya a angry glare while petting Tsume to calm him down. Hitsugaya felt as if his heart was being pierced with a thousand daggers when he saw Hinamori's angry face.

"I-I'm sorry Hinamori... I really wasn't... he bit me and I just startled..." Hitsugaya apologized almost crying. When Hinamori saw his hurt expression her eyes softened for an moment.

"He bit you huh?" she examined Hitsugaya's hands and saw some teeth marks on his right hand. She put Tsume down on the desk. "That wasn't very nice of you either Tsume." She said to the little pet in a stern voice. Tsume gave a sad howl as if he wanted to apologize. Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya again. "Well, I guess it's okay now. You both made a mistake and you both apologized. It's my fault too anyway, I shouldn't have left him here alone for so long." She took a cookie from the box and gave it to Tsume.

"Why is he here anyway?" Hitsugaya asked, relieved that Hinamori wasn't mad at him anymore.

"He's Yugo-kun's pet." Hinamori replied. "He asked me to take care of him while he's on a mission to the real world."

"He's got some nerve." Hitsugaya said irritated. "He knows how much work you have and still dares to ask you to care of his dog."

"Oh it's alright Shiro-chan. Tsume doesn't cause too much trouble and he keeps me company when I'm working." Hinamori smiled while feeding Tsume another cookie.

_"Damn lucky dog, I should be the one keeping her company..." _

"Well, shall we have some tea then Shiro-chan? It would be a waste to let it go cold." Hinamori smiled while pouring some tea in the two cups and handed one to Hitsugaya. Unfortunately Tsume decided to steal another from the box and in his enthusiasm hit Hinamori's arm, causing the cup of tea to empty itself on poor Shiro-chan's lap. He forced back a scream as the still boiling hot liquid splashed on him. Hinamori quickly got up and looked from something to dry up the tea. "I-I'm sorry Shiro-chan, it was an accident, Tsume bumped against my arm and..."

"It's nothing Hinamori..." Hitsugaya said while trying to smile. The hot tea burning in his lap was quite painful but he didn't want to worry Hinamori . He started drying up the tea with his sleeve. Hinamori sat down again with a worried expression on her face. Hitsugaya gave her a comforting smile when he noticed her worry.

"It's alright Hinamori, it doesn't hurt that much." He gazed at her pretty face. Even worried she was still breath-takingly beautiful. He felt the urge to hold her in his arms and kiss away all her worries. He was so lost in his thoughts that he could barely hear what Hinamori was saying.

"That's good, but I still feel a little bad Shiro-chan. Is there anything I can do for you?" Hinamori smiled relieved.

"A kiss would be nice..."

Hinamori startled as she heard Hitsugaya's reply. "W-what did you say?"

Hitsugaya turned red, surprised that he had actually said he wanted a kiss. He mentally slapped himself in the face. _"Great, why did you have to say that? Now she probably thinks you're some kind of pervert. Well, guess there's no way back now. i'll just have to confess..."_

"Hinamori, I-I have always liked you. When we were little all I ever wanted was to stay with you, forever. But... after I became a captain...I thought that it would never work out between us,with all those new responsibilities I had to deal with. So I suppressed my feelings for you, hoping that they eventually would fade away. But they didn't, in fact, they only became stronger. These last few weeks, I felt that I can no longer hold back my feelings. I-I love you Hinamori...and I hope that you feel the same..."

Hinamori listened shocked to Hitsugaya's confession. After he had finished, she remained silent for while, not knowing how to answer. Hitsugaya moved around on his chair, feeling a bit uneasy. Finally Hinamori broke the silence again.

"Shiro-chan, I-I'm glad that you feel that way..."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "Hinamori, does that mean..."

"I love you too Shiro-chan..." Hinamori nodded smiling. "I always have. But I was afraid to tell you... you are a captain and it felt not right for someone as me to...I feel so stupid now that I know that you've felt the same all the time."

"We've both been idiots..." Hitsugaya sighed.

"That's true!" Hinamori agreed laughing.

"Sooo... does that mean I get a kiss now?" Hitsugaya asked blushing. Hinamori looked a little surprised by this sudden request. She pondered for a while and then nodded with a smile. "Alright then, close you eyes Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya quickly closed his eyes and waited for Hinamori's lips to touch his own. He heard her approach and braced himself for his first kiss. Suddenly he felt a rough warm tongues licking his face and he opened his eyes. "What the... Hinamori, what's..." Hinamori was standing in front of him, holding Tsume in her arms.

"So how was it Shiro-chan?" she laughed. Hitsugaya grunted annoyed while wiping away the dog drool with his sleeve.

"Very funny Hinamori, but I still want my kiss."

"You'll have to wash your face first Shiro-chan, there's still some drool left." Hinamori smiled teasingly.

"Is that a promise?" Hitsugaya asked hopeful.

"It is." Hinamori replied blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Urahara shop, 

"So you see, Yoruichi-san, there isn't a relationship between me and Soi Fong taichou." Yugo explained to the dark tanned shinigami. He felt Soi Fong's eyes burning on his back and hoped that Yoruichi believed his explanation. Yoruichi looked at him, clearly disappointed.

"Hmm I guess so... but I still think you two make a great couple." Yugo wanted to say something but Soi Fong quickly cut him off.

"Well, now that everything is cleared out, I think Yugo can go to Ichigo's place to rest." She smiled while escorting Yugo to the door.

"Oh that's right Yugo-kun." Yoruichi yelled to Yugo as he was pushed out of the shop by his captain. "Ichigo said that if you dare to try the same as last night he'll kill you!"

"Don't worry I won't..." Yugo mumbled to himself as he left the shop. He wasn't planning on going to Ichigo's house anyway. Last night his plans were interrupted by his captain but now he finally had the opportunity to do what he wanted. He hurried through the town and was almost at his destination when he suddenly felt a strange reiatsu.

_"What the... it's the same as in the park before. But there isn't anyone around for miles..."_

"Yo, up here bro!"

Yugo looked up when he heard a voice calling out to him. Above him in the sky were two figures floating. When he looked closer he realized to his horror that the two were both arrancar. Yugo froze when he sensed the power of their spirit energy.

"Hmpf, looks like he's already losing it. I doubt if he'll be a challenge bro." The taller of the arrancar sighed.

"I don't care about that!" The smaller and fatter arrancar grinned. "I just want to rip him to shreds!"

"Be my guest Capon, but do it quick will you. Without the barrier the other shinigami will find us soon." The tall arrancar said to his companion.

"Don't worry, this will be over in one blow!" Capon screamed while dashing at Yugo, his sword ready to strike.

* * *

Alright thx for reading! Sry for the people who wanted to see Shiro kiss but hey, it's too much fun to mess with him instead. 

If you can forgive me, plz stay tuned for the next chapter: **Yugo's dog fight**


	12. Yugo's dog fight

Alright chapter 12 is up! Plz enjoy and don't forget to review!

**AN:** For those who haven't read or watched very far and don't know what arrancar are: They are hollows who gained shinigami powers and have a zanpaktoh. they appear human except for the hole in the chest and bits of their white mask that still are attached to the head. Hope this makes things clear.

* * *

**Chapter 12:Yugo's dog fight**

The fat arrancar came at Yugo fast, whirling his sword ready to strike. Yugo came back to his senses just in time to dodge the arrancar's attack. Rubble scattered and dust filled the air as the blow hit the ground, creating a large hole. Yugo flew up in the air, panting. The fat arrancar flew up too and joined his friend who was laughing.

"That's was quite embarrassing Capon." He chuckled.

"It wasn't!" Capon growled. "He cheated! He suddenly increased his energy and ran away like a coward!"

Yugo examined the two arrancar carefully. The fat one, Capon, was short and chubby. He was bald and a weird seashell-shaped white helm covered the top of his head. The other one was tall and rather slim. He had black long hair with white dreads mixed in it. From what Yugo could sense about them the tall one was the strongest of the two. Yugo drew his zanpaktoh and braced himself.

"Ooh, looks like he's ready to fight." The tall arrancar smiled.

"Hah, I'll get him for sure now!" Capon roared. He wanted to dash at Yugo but his companion stopped him.

"Not so hasty bro, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet."

"What!? You were the one that told me to kill him fast!" Capon shouted irritated.

"I did, but it seems that our little friend here has more fight in him then I thought. We better prepare the barrier." The tall arrancar explained to his impatient friend. He put his hands together and started emitting some strange energy. Capon reluctantly joined his companion. Yugo watched as the strange energy surrounded him and the two arrancar. They continued till a large area was surrounded by their strange energy.

"There, now we can talk in peace." The tall arrancar smiled at Yugo, while making a bow.. "My name is Graujio Zafir and the impatient fatso next to me is my brother Capon."

"Hey I'm not fat!" Capon growled angry.

"And you name is..." Graujio asked Yugo, ignoring his angry little brother.

"Yugo." Yugo replied bluntly.

"Yugo is it?" Graujio smiled. "Well Yugo, it's nice to make your acquaintance. It's been long since we've actually fought a shinigami. I do hope our skills will provide a worthy challenge for you."

"Cut the crap." Yugo replied furious. "You've been running around this town for some time now, always hiding your presence. What is it that you're after?"

"Nothing much really, just the souls of strong people. And this town seems to be filled with them." Graujio replied grinning.

"Enough talk!" Capon yelled. "It doesn't matter for you anyway cause this is where you die!" He dashed at Yugo and swung his sword. Yugo parried it with his own zanpaktoh and managed to push Capon back.

"You think you're tough huh? Well try this then" Capon thundered loudly. He increased his energy and started slashing at Yugo. Yugo could barely block the fierce attacks.

_"He's strong... but not unbeatable."_

Yugo feigned that he was being pushed back and waited for Capon to take the bait. The fat arrancar cheered as he saw Yugo falter and moved in for the kill. Just as he was about to deal the finishing blow Yugo used his shunpo to get to safety. He appeared high above Capon and prepared to use a Kidou attack.

_"This is where it ends for you fat boy."_

"Yo bro, don't you think you're a bit too relaxed?"

Yugo startled as he hard a voice behind him. From the corner of his eye he saw Graujio floating, his fist ready to strike. He couldn't react fast enough and was blown away by Graujio's punch. He flew straight down when suddenly something grabbed him by the leg. It was Capon.

"Trying dirty tricks on me huh?" Capon smiled mockingly. "Let's see how you deal with this." Capon swung Yugo around by his leg. After building up quite some speed he released him and sent him flying towards his older brother. Graujio waited grinning and struck Yugo with both his fists. Yugo crashed in to the ground, dust swirling through the air. Capon joined his brother and they both looked at the cloud of dust that Yugo had created.

"Hmpf, that was rather weak. I can't believe we used a barrier to fight to guy." Graujio sighed disappointed. Just then a bolt of lightening came flying through the dust cloud, straight at the arrancar. Graujio held up his hand and blocked it without taking any damage. "What a useless attack..."

"Hey he's trying to get away bro!" Capon suddenly cried, pointing to Yugo who had dashed out of the cloud of dust.

_"Dammit, these guys are too much for me... I have to get to the shop. Taichou and the others will surely be able to beat them."_

He headed as fast as he could towards the shop but suddenly he ran into some invisible wall, knocking him backwards. "What the..."

"Like our barrier bro?" Graujio yelled laughing. "It can hold back anyone as long as they are weaker than the creators of it. And since we both made it there's no chance that you'll ever break through it. Oh by the way, it also blocks all spirit energy so don't expect any help from outside."

Yugo lowered his sword. "Dammit this doesn't look good..."

"I think it's about time that we give him his deserved rest Capon." Graujio said to his brother.

"Indeed it is." Capon grinned. The both arrancar suddenly gathered their energy. Yugo could only watch as they both unleashed a Cero attack on him. The both attacks hit him, causing a huge explosion. The both arrancar laughed satisfied.

"Guess that's the end of our little shinigami friend." Graujio smiled. "Alright Capon, let's head back to our big bro. He'll probably be pissed that we've been gone for so long."

"Bro look!" Capon cried out, pointing to the cloud smoke that their attacks had created.. Graujio's jaw dropped as he saw the figure of Yugo appearing out of the smoke. "Impossible, how could he survive those attacks!?"

Yugo panted heavily, blood gushing from the side of his head. He looked surprised at the dark gauntlets on his hands. _"T-that was close... I never thought I could release my shikai here in the real world..."_

"I see, so you aren't a complete loser after all." Graujio smirked as he noticed Yugo's shikai. "I admit it looks impressive, but are you sure you can handle it?"

Yugo coughed up some blood. _"He's right, controlling my shikai here in the real world is much harder than in Soul Society. I doubt if I can hold on much longer. My mind control won't work either on these guys, they're too strong. I still have one move but... if it fails I'm dead."_

"Heh, I don't like persistent little rats like you." Capon hissed. "Can I kill him bro? It won't take long, I promise." Graujio nodded with a smile. Capon grinned and flew at Yugo to deal the final blow. Yugo held up his right hand as he saw the arrancar approach.

_"Guess this it... please don't let me down."_

Suddenly the eye on Yugo's right gauntlet opened and flashed dangerously. A dark grey beam flowed from the eye straight at the arrancar. Capon was too surprised too dodge.

"What is this!!" he cried out as he felt his body become as solid as rock. In a matter of seconds the fat arrancar was completely turned to stone. He fell down and shattered in many pieces on the street below. Yugo smiled relieved but his happiness was quickly disturbed by a stinging pain in his right arm. The pain quickly spread through his entire body and he felt his arm go numb.

_"Guess I wasn't ready yet... oh well, at least I got one of them. Taichou and the others will surely get the other one. Too bad I won't be around then anymore."_

You...you killed my brother! I'll make you pay for that!" Graujio cried out furiously. He dashed at Yugo and pierced his left shoulder with his sword. Yugo cried out in pain.

"Don't think you'll die peacefully. I'll make you suffer till you die of pain!" Graujio hissed while twisting his sword in Yugo's shoulder. He pulled out his sword and punched Yugo in the stomach, causing him to cough up some blood. Yugo felt his body go numb and fell to the ground. Graujio viciously kicked him in the ribs.

"Don't you dare die on me now! First I'll cut up your body till you're a bloody pile of flesh!" Graujio rose his sword to strike. Yugo closed his eyes as the sword came down to rip him to shreds. Suddenly he heard the sound of two swords clashing. He opened his eyes again and saw a black figure standing between him and the arrancar.

"You okay pal?" Ichigo asked while fending of Graujio.

"Y-yes I'm okay..." Yugo stammered surprised.

" Don't worry, Yoruichi and your captain are coming too, not that it matters. I'll just kill this shithead and then we'll get you fixed up." Ichigo replied while knocking Graujio back.

"You kill me? I'd like to see you try!" Graujio roared as he leaped at Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Ichigo's attack proved too much for Graujio and he was completely annihilated. Yugo watched him with open mouth.

_"He killed that guy in one blow...guess I really need more training..."_

"Thank...you..." Yugo mumbled before passing out. Ichigo sighed, lifted the unconscious shinigami on his back and headed to the Urahara shop.

* * *

**AN: **Kidou: demon magic, like Rukia always uses when she's still swordless. Many variations. 

Cero: Like Kidou but for hollows. It a bright red beam. Only magic they can use so far.

Thx for reading, hope you liked it! I'm not that good in writing fight scenes. Anyway,next chapter will be: **Punishment and disobedience**


	13. Punishment and Disobedience

Chapter 13 finished... Took a little longer since I was busy with school and all. Anyway enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Punishment and disobedience**

Yugo woke up groaning as the sunlight shining through the window hit his face. He tried to get up but failed. He waited a moment to gather enough strength and tried again. He barely succeeded in sitting up straight. He carefully tried to moved his right arm, which was wrapped in bandage, just as most of his body. He managed to lift his arm a bit but it still hurt a lot.

"I wouldn't move around too much if I were you pal. You could die you know."

Yugo lifted his head and looked around. His vision was still a little blurry but he could see Ururu and Jinta sitting at the door.

"Jinta-kun don't lie... Tessai didn't say that." Ururu said softly before turning to Yugo. "You can move but don't force yourself. It could reopen your wounds."

...which could lead to his death." Jinta added grinning. He pulled at one of Ururu's pigtails. "Anyway, you go get the others, I'll make sure this idiot stays alive."

Ururu left without saying a word. As soon as she had left the room, Jinta stood and walked towards Yugo with a menacing grin on his face. "Maybe it would be better if you died right now." He smiled evilly. "Your captain isn't too happy about that stunt you pulled last night. I wouldn't want to be you right now."

"Whatever you say." Yugo mumbled annoyed. He didn't believe a word that came out of the mouth of that little brat. Why would his captain be mad about his fight with the arrancar? It wasn't as if he started it. It could've happened to anyone. At the same time the door opened and Soi Fong, Yoruichi and Ichigo entered the room. Jinta left, giving Yugo a last teasing grin before he left the room.

"So Yugo-kun, how's life treating you this morning?" Yoruichi asked smiling.

"Could be better but I don't complain..." Yugo replied while trying to smile. He noticed that his captain didn't look too cheerful. _"Maybe that brat wasn't lying..."_

"Well you were lucky that we sensed your reiatsu in time." Yoruichi said while taking a seat. "But one thing I don't understand Yugo-kun. At first we could clearly sense you and the two arrancar but then you suddenly disappeared. It was only after a while that we picked up your signal again. Could you explain why?"

"Well I don't know the details but... those arrancar could create some kind of barrier that blocks off all spirit energy and traps their opponents inside." Yugo replied thinking. "I guess because I killed one of them the barrier weakened and you could sense our energy again."

"Could be." Ichigo nodded. "When I closed in on them I ran into some kind of invisible wall. I easily broke through it though."

"How annoying." Yoruichi sighed. "Anything else you can tell us about them Yugo-kun?"

"Not that I can think of..." Yugo pondered. "Oh wait, I think they mentioned something about an elder brother or something."

"So there's still one arrancar out there." Yoruichi moaned. "And after the defeat of his friends it's not likely that he's going to come out anytime soon."

"Well look at the bright side. Two down , one to go." Ichigo smiled. "And to think that Yugo actually killed one himself. Guess your not as bad as I thought."

"I agree, you did pretty good Yugo-kun." Yoruichi smiled. For some reason, Soi Fong made an annoyed grunt.

"Yoruichi-san, Ichigo, do you mind if have a word with Yugo alone?" Soi said in a cold voice.

"Not at all." Yoruichi replied grinning. "Come on, Ichigo, let's leave those two alone." Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo by the arm and pulled him out of the room before he could respond. Soi Fong sat down and looked at Yugo with a cold glare.

"Ehm, is something wrong taichou?" Yugo carefully asked.

"Ichigo told me all about the fight." Soi Fong started, not taking of her eyes from Yugo. "He said that when he found you, you had your shikai activated. Now that was quite a surprise for me Yugo, since I don't recall that you ever told me about that."

"Actually I never told you taichou." Yugo replied nervously.

"I see. Care to tell me why?" Soi Fong asked calmly, though Yugo could see in her eyes that she wasn't too pleased.

"Well, I don't really know much about it to be honest. I was going to tell you eventually, when I mastered it completely." Yugo stammered.

"And you think something like that would impress me?" Soi said in a mocking voice.

"No, not at all, I just thought..."

"I don't care what you thought Yugo." Soi Fong interrupted him harshly. "As a captain it's my duty to help my subordinates with their training and that includes achieving shikai. More importantly, I want to know at what exact level my troops are! If I don't know their strength, I don't know what I can expect from them. Knowing what my troops are capable of is as important as knowing the what the enemy is capable of."

"I'm sorry taichou..." Yugo apologized while lowering his head.

"Save your apologies Yugo." Soi replied angry. "I'm not done yet. What the hell were you doing on the other side of the city all by yourself? Didn't I tell you not to go out alone?"

"I know that taichou but... I just wanted to take a little walk..." Yugo lied. He didn't want her to know the real reason for his trip.

"He wanted to take a little walk..." Soi said in disbelief. "That little walk almost cost you your live! What he hell were you thinking?"

"I...I don't know what to say..." Yugo mumbled sadly.

"Well I do. I'm sending you back to Soul Society right away." Soi Fong said coldly. "You'll wait there and when I've returned I'll think of a suitable punishment for your behaviour. I'll go tell Tessai to prepare a gate to Soul Society immediately."

She left the room without giving Yugo another look. Yugo angrily punched his pillow. _"This isn't fair! I killed an arrancar and she's mad because I didn't tell her about my shikai? She never bothered to ask anyone in the squad if they already had achieved it anyway! And now I'm being sent home and punished..."_

"Well, she can go to hell..." Yugo mumbled while getting up. He limped to the window and opened it. _"Even if it kills me...I won't go back before I had the chance to see her just once..."_

Yugo jumped through the window and hurried as fast as his wounded body allowed away from the shop.

* * *

Soi Fong sat alone in her room,waiting impatiently for Tessai to finish the gate to Soul Society. She angrily punched the pillow on her bed, irritated that it took so long to pen the gate. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Before Soi could answer the door swung open and Yoruichi entered the room. 

"Yoruichi-san! W-what are you doing here?" Soi replied while jumping off the bed.

"Nothing much. Just here to have a little chat with my pupil." Yoruichi said casually. She paced past Soi Fong and sat down on the bed.

"Take a seat Soi." Yoruichi smiled while patting on the space next to her. Soi returned a shy smile and sat down next to her master on the bed, a faint blush colouring her cheeks.

_"I can't believe this is for real... I'm alone in a room with Yoruichi-san, sitting on a bed! Alright keep it together now Soi..."_

"There's something I want to discuss with you Soi." Yoruichi said in a serious tone.

"Off course Yoruichi-san..." Soi replied breathless. She was close to fainting now.

"Why are you so harsh for that Yugo guy?"

Soi Fong's excitement melted away. Her shy expression changed to a cold stare. "What do you mean, why? He disobeyed my orders and lied to me. Isn't that reason enough?"

"Well, first of all, he didn't lie to you. He just forgot to mention it." Yoruichi corrected her. "And sure, he neglected your orders but I think he deserves a little credit for taking out that arrancar. So what if he wanted to go out for a night on his own? I did that all the time when I was just a rookie."

"Times change." Soi mumbled. "I expect from my subordinates that they follow the rules."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Yoruichi asked.

"Off course. What other reason could there be?"

"I don't know. It's just... when Ichigo arrived with Yugo on his back all beaten up, you seemed rather...worried." Yoruichi said slyly. Soi 's face turned red.

"W-worried? Well yes but it was just... I already explained that there's nothing between us and..."

"I believe you Soi." Yoruichi grinned while patting on her head. "It's just that I never seen you so worried about someone before. What's so special about him?"

"Special?" Soi Fong lowered her head and sighed. "You're right, I guess he is kind of special. He's the first recruit in years that actually has some real potential."

"Oh really?" Yoruichi laughed. "In what way?"

"Well before we came to Karakura Town he took the dodging test that you invented." Soi said hesitantly.

"Really? How did he do?" Yoruichi asked.

"He did...pretty okay..." Soi mumbled, seemingly annoyed.

"Okay? What was his time then?" Yoruichi insisted.

"One minute 47 seconds..." Soi replied reluctantly.

"That's longer than you on you first try!" Yoruichi gasped surprised.

"Well I wasn't feeling well that day and I already had tested a lot of others recruits..." Soi mumbled embarrassed.

"That boy has got quite some talent then." Yoruichi pondered. "He may even take your place Soi."

"I doubt it." Soi replied annoyed. "But I admit he has some potential. That's why I want him to obey the rules and not to get himself into trouble."

"And sending him back to Soul Society is the best way to do that?" Yoruichi shook her head sighing. "I understand you want to protect him but he has to learn to act on his own too. If you keep holding his hand he won't get much stronger you know."

"I know that." Soi sighed. "But he's still too inexperienced. He barely managed to escape last night."

"Maybe you're right but-" Before Yoruichi could finish her sentence Tessai suddenly entered the room.

Yoruichi-dono, Soi Fong-dono, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Did you fail to create a gate to Soul Society?" Soi asked.

"No, the gate's finished but just when I was about to get you, Ururu and Jinta came running in, saying that Yugo-kun had disappeared." Tessai said solemnly while bowing.

"That little..." Soi grinded her teeth.

"I'm sure there's a logic explanation for this." Yoruichi tried to calm her down.

"Well he can explain all he wants after I beat him to a pulp!" Soi raged. She dashed out of the shop and tried to pick up Yugo's reiatsu.

_"That cunning bastard is probably hiding his energy...Unfortunately for him I have an idea where he might be headed..."_

Soi Fong shunpoed as fast as she could in the direction where Yugo had fought the arrancars. Soon she reached the spot that was scarred by the battle that had occurred the previous night.

_"Hmm, yesterday he was headed this way when he was stopped by the arrancar. So wherever he was going, it must be around here somewhere..."_

"Hmm I knew you'd turn up eventually you murderer! criminals always return to the scene of the crime!"

Soi looked around in confusion as she tried to locate the mysterious voice. Suddenly she noticed a lone figure floating in the sky above her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Navarro Zafir, avenger and brother of the two arrancar you so brutally murdered!" the arrancar roared. "Prepare to be annihilated!"

* * *

Thx for reading all and watch out for the next chapter: **Sweet memories**


	14. Sweet Memories

Chapter 14 is done! I know it took a really long time but with school and work i could never find the time. Well anyway, read and review as usual.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sweet memories **

"What the hell do you want from me?" Soi asked annoyed while closely watching the arrancar's movements. He was quite tall and muscular with bright green eyes and purple long hair. His head was partially covered by a white spikey helm.

"Don't act so innocent shinigami!" Navarro cried out. "You and your pathetic friends are responsible for the death of my brothers!"

"Well, killing hollows is what we shinigami do." Soi smirked while reaching for her zanpaktoh. "Sting to death, Suzumebachi!" Soi quickly released her sword and dashed at the arrancar who smoothly dodged the attack.

"If you don't mind, I like to end this quickly. I still got other asses to kick." Soi said in a cold voice. The arrancar just grinned and drew his own sword. The two clashed several times without one being more in the advantage. After about 50 bouts they paused and the arrancar started laughing.

"You're pretty pathetic shinigami. Your attacks are as dangerous as a mosquito bite."

"Maybe so, but they still hit, and that's what matters." Soi smiled while pointing to the arrancar's chest.

"Wh-what's this?" Navarro stammered confused when he saw the black butterfly mark on his chest.

"That's my zanpaktoh's special ability." Soi grinned confidently. "One more hit on that exact same place and you're dead. You might as well give up now."

The arrancar bursted out in laughter, which angered Soi Fong. "What's so funny asshole?"

"Oh... it's just... I do love people who arrogantly explain their so-called superior abilities and presume that they are flawless." Navarro chuckled while wiping some tears from his eyes. "Unfortunately, your ability won't work on me again. Defend, El Erizo!" _(AN: erizo is Spanish for hedgehog) _Soi's eyes widened as thick white spikes started covering the arrancar's entire body.

"Do you like my new coat shinigami?" Navarro grinned. "There's no way you'll be able to scratch my beautiful skin again. And this coat can do more than just defending."

Before Soi could respond Navarro had curled up into a spikey ball and charged at her. She quickly dodged the attack and tried to stab him. Her attack had no effect whatsoever on the thick armour.

"I told you it wouldn't work shinigami!" Navarro yelled triumphantly as he came charging at her again. Soi dodged it again but suddenly felt a stinging pain in her waist. When she touched her waist her hand was covered in her own warm blood.

"You are being too relaxed woman!" Navarro laughed mockingly. "The first time I attacked my spikes were at their shortest. However, I can change their length anytime I want. If you had paid more attention you should've seen that they were longer than before."

"Dammit..." Soi cursed as she tried to keep the blood from gushing out of her wound. She tore a long strip from her white captain's coat and bandaged her wound.

"Hmpf, a useless effort. When I'm done with you, you'll have more holes than Swiss cheese." Navarro smirked.

"Aren't you being a bit too confident?" Soi smiled calmly. "First you give me a lecture about overconfidence and now you act like you already won."

Her calm, belittling tone infuriated Navarro and he charged at her, his deadly spikes ready for the kill. "Hah, talk all you want woman, but this is the end for you!!"

Soi Fong's smile disappeared and she dashed straight at Navarro. Suzumebachi started to glow brightly and the two opponents clashed, creating a huge explosion in the air. When the smoke had cleared, Soi was pierced by several white spikes in her shoulders and chest. She coughed up some blood and looked at Navarro. His eyes had turned white and a small stream of blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

"Never... underestimate... the strength of a captain of the Gotei 13." she stammered as she pulled back Suzumebachi from the gaping hole in the white spikey armour. She had managed to break though the sturdy defense and hit the butterfly mark, sealing the arrancar's fate. Navarro let out one last shriek before crumbling to dust.Soi sheathed her sword and took some time to catch her breath. Her wounds had stopped bleeding but it still hurt a lot.

"Well... at least the arrancar are all dead now..." Soi sighed a little annoyed. Even though she had won, she was irritated by the fact she had so much trouble with the arrancar.

"Now to return to the matter at hand: killing that disobedient worm..." Soi continued her way, ignoring the pain from all her wounds. Her mind was only fixated on one thing: Yugo.

* * *

It took Soi Fong quite some time to locate her missing subordinate. Her wound has stopped bleeding but still prevented her from moving swiftly. When she finally spotted him, he was floating before a window of an apartment. The window was open and Soi faintly heard some music playing. She watched him for a moment, trying to figure what he was doing. He seemed to be listening to the music that came from the apartment. 

"What the hell are you doing!?" Soi yelled to her subordinate. Yugo turned around and startled.

"Taichou...wh-what are you doing here?"

I was just about to ask you the same thing." Soi replied in a cold voice. She floated down next to him and looked through the window. Inside, a young girl with long brown hair was playing the piano. She played beautifully and Soi forgot her anger for a moment and listened to the soothing tune.

"It's good isn't it?" Yugo said softly when he saw that his captain was entranced by the girl's music. Soi nodded and kept listening. When the girl finally stopped Soi turned her full attention back to Yugo.

"Alright, start explaining what this is all about." she started when suddenly a stinging pain shot through her body.

"Taichou you're hurt!" Yugo gasped while coming to his captain's aid. He carried her and flew down to the street. He helped her to a bench where she sat down. When she had somewhat recovered she turned to Yugo again. " I'm fine now.Thanks."

"What happened to you?" Yugo asked worried.

"I ran into the last of the arrancar on the way here." she replied casually,trying to hide her pain. "But he's dead now."

"So that means they are all gone... well done taichou!" Yugo sighed relieved.

"Don't think that your flattery will help you one bit." Soi replied annoyed. "You've still got a lot of explaining to do."

"I will taichou but first we have to get you back to the shop. You can't run around with those wounds forever." Yugo said while helping her on her feet.

"I can manage alone." Soi grunted, pushing away Yugo. Unfortunately gravity seemed to disagree with her and Yugo was just in time to catch her when she fell to the ground. Soi reluctantly wrapped one arm around Yugo's neck.

"Fine, you can help me to the shop." Soi mumbled embarrassed. "But I don't want Yoruichi-san to see me being carried like a little baby, understood?"

"I understand taichou." Yugo smiled. "We'll stop when we're almost at the shop and you can walk on your own from there."

Soi just nodded and the two left for the shop. As Yugo didn't dare to use shunpo, it took quite a while before they reached their destination. Luckily Soi Fong had somewhat recovered by the time they arrived so she could enter the shop by herself. They were greeted by Tessai who immediately started tending to Soi Fong's wounds.

"Thank the heavens that you two are alright." Tessai said relieved. "When we felt that strange reiatsu Urahara-dono and Yoruichi-san went out to investigate. You must have just missed them."

"There won't be anything left to investigate, I already killed that last arrancar." Soi replied.

As expected from a distinguished captain like yourself Soi Fong-dono!" Tessai praised her. "Yoruichi will be proud of her pupil."

"Are you done?" Soi asked, slightly blushing.

"Yes, you should be okay as long as you don't move around too much." Tessai replied while making a solemn bow.

"Good. Now would you call Yugo for me please? I have something to discuss with him."

"Very well." As soon as Tessai had left room, Soi Fong tried to sit up straight. After the third attempt she finally managed to get up. At the same time Yugo entered the room.

"Are you feeling better taichou?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes.Soi Fong sat down on the edge on the bed.

"I'm fine. Take a seat Yugo." Yugo hesitated before he took a chair and sat down. He knew what this was going to be about and he felt a bit uneasy. Soi Fong observed him for a while as he shifted nervously on the chair.

"I'm going to ask you some questions Yugo and I want full answers. If I find out that you are lying, I'll personally send you to Hueco Mundo.Understood?" Soi kept her piercing eyes fixated on her unfortunate subordinate as he nodded.

"Good, let's begin shall we? Who was that girl?"

Yugo sighed and lowered his head. "She's my sister. Her name is Kaoru."

"Your sister huh? Didn't you know that shinigami can't have contact with living people, even their relatives?" Soi said in a stern voice. "You can be severely punished for that."

"I don't care!" Yugo replied louder than he had planned. He knew that his captain was still watching him and didn't dare to look her in the face. Soi Fong mumbled something incomprehensible and shook her head.

"Why did you want to see her?" She asked.

"Because I promised." Yugo answered bluntly.

"And why did you make that promise?" Soi asked impatiently.

"I don't want to bother with my boring childhood memories taichou. Can't we just go back to Soul Society so that I can be punished and everyone can get on with their lives?" Yugo got of his chair and was about to leave the room when Soi Fong jumped up and grabbed him by the arm. She dragged him back to the chair and ordered him to sit down.

"You are going to tell me everything even if I have to beat it out of you." Soi said firmly as she sat back down on the edge of the bed. She touched her wounds for a moment and bit her lip. She still couldn't move properly. If Yugo had resisted he could've just run away.

"Are you okay taichou?"

"I would be if you stop acting like an idiot and start talking." Soi Fong replied slightly annoyed.

"Fine." Yugo sighed. "It all happened when I was still alive. I lived here in Karakura Town with my parents and sister. We weren't a wealthy family but managed to survive. Mom and dad always had to work late so me and my sister had to take care of ourselves. Kaoru was always going on about how much she liked music. She made her own songs. She even made some about me. She liked to tease me by singing them out loud when we went to the supermarket or at school. But most of all she wanted a piano of her own. Unfortunately our parents couldn't afford one so I decided to get one on my own. I got a job after school and saved every penny I earned. It took me quite a while but finally I managed to buy a second-hand piano. It wasn't very beautiful and sounded somewhat false but Kaoru was absolutely delighted. She practiced every evening while I was listening. One evening she said to me that if she could play well enough , she would make a song for me and that she wanted me to be the first to hear it."

Yugo paused for a moment and cleared his throat. Tears were welling up in his eyes but he forcefully held them back. Soi Fong noticed his sadness and wanted to say something, but didn't know what. After some time Yugo started talking again.

"Just at that happy I got seriously ill. I was rushed to hospital and the doctors told my parents I had a dangerous infection on my lungs. Even though my parents spend all their spare money on doctors and medication, my condition got worse. Kaoru often came to visit and she was pretty upset. I tried to cheer her up and said that I was going to be okay. I promised her that I would come home soon and that I would listen to her songs. One week later I died in the hospital."

Yugo took a deep breath and forced a smile. Tears were running down his cheeks and and dropped on the floor. "The whole time I was in Soul Society I thought about Kaoru and how I broke my promise to her. There were times that I wanted to kill myself if I hadn't already been dead. The only reason I became a shinigami was to get chance to go back to the real world and go listen to my sister's song. Thanks to you taichou, I finally got that chance. I don't care what happens to me after this. I'm just glad that I had the chance to listen to Kaoru's songs one last time."

"So you're giving up just like that huh?" Soi said calmly. "Some brother you are."

"What the hell do you know!" Yugo snapped back, infuriated by Soi fong's reply. "Are you saying that I was bad brother for Kaoru?"

"I wouldn't say bad, spineless and scared would be more appropriate." Soi replied casually. Yugo jumped up from his seat and punched Soi Fong in the face. When he realized what he had done he quickly got on his knees. "I-I'm sorry taichou, I-I didn't..."

"I'm glad you finally show some backbone." Soi smiled while rubbing her jaw. "Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"I-I don't understand taichou, what do you mean?" Yugo asked.

"I didn't mean to offend you Yugo." Soi said softly. "You have been a great brother to your sister. You're a kind and helping young man, maybe even too kind. Do you really think that Kaoru would be happy if she knew that you're just going to give up your life like that?"

"What life? In case you have forgotten, I already died." Yugo replied cynically.

"And what about your life as a shinigami?" Soi asked. "Are you just going to let all those years of training and hard work go to waste? You have a lot of potential Yugo, and I for one do not allow you to throw all that potential away."

"How do you mean?' Yugo asked confused.

"Normally I should punish you for your actions" Soi said while getting up "but considering the situation I'll let you go free. And if you chose to stay in my squad I'll promote you to third seat."

"And if I refuse?"

"I can't force you to stay so if you decide to leave you are free to do what you want" Soi sighed. Yugo pondered for a while before getting back up to his feet.

"Fine I'll stay, as 2nd squad's third seat."

Glad to have you on board." Soi Fong replied relieved.

"Oh and um.. sorry that I hit you taichou." Yugo apologized blushing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of something to make you pay." Soi Fong smiled wickedly. _"But for now I'm glad to have you back."_

* * *

Alright thx for reading! 

Plz stay tuned for the next and last chapter: **A cause worth fighting for**


	15. A cause worth fighting for

Okay, after a very long period I finally wrote the last chapter of this story. I hope everyone likes it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: A cause worth fighting for**

10th squad's headquarters, Hitsugaya's office

Matsumoto slowly worked herself through the huge pile of paperwork, occasionally yawning and frowning. After about 15 min of hard, mind- numbing labour she decided that she had earned a little break. She quickly grabbed a bottle of sake from one of her many hiding places around the office. She often wondered why her captain had never noticed all her hidden liquor. Either he was as blind as a mole or, which seemed more likely, he found it too much of a hassle to keep reprimanding her about poured herself a large cup of sake and drank it for her, her captain just entered the office.

"Matsumoto!" The unfortunate vice-captain nearly fell out of her chair.

"T-taichou! You nearly gave me a heart –attack. That's another ten years of my life…"

"Quit fooling around! This place is a mess! Didn't I ask you to take care of all the paperwork in here?" Hitsugaya seemed unusually anxious and Matsumoto wondered if something had happened.

"I was working on it…" she said apologetic, quickly stuffing the sake bottle behind a pile op paper. Hitsugaya glared annoyed at his vice-captain.

"Well get on with it then. I want this office cleaned up before…"

"Shiro-chan! Are you there?" Hitsugaya froze when he heard Hinamori's voice echoe through the hallway. Matsumoto noticed it and a sly smile crept across her face.

"Isn't that Hinamori-chan calling for you taichou?" She asked innocently. Hitsugaya's face went red and Matsumoto knew that she was onto something good. "Is there something you need to tell me taichou?"

Hitsugaya wanted to reproach his insolent vice-captain but just at that moment Hinamori entered the office. She wasn't wearing the normal shinigami's uniform but a beautiful dress. In her hands she carried a large basket.

"Ah here you are Shiro-chan! I was looking for you. Are you ready to go?"

"N-not yet. I still need to change…" Hitsugaya stammered blushing. Matsumoto, who had a sixth sense for love affairs, smelled blood.

"Going on a hot date with Hinamori-chan ,taichou?" she smirked. Hitsugaya was too shaken to reply but luckily Hinamori came to the rescue.

"Well, it's not exactly a 'hot' date Matsumoto-san. It's more of a… picnic date. Just like we did when we were kids, right Shiro-chan?" Hitsugaya slowly nodded and relaxed. Matsumoto was a little surprised that Hinamori didn't deny the fact that they were going on a date.

"T-taichou! Could it be that you and Hinamori are finally…"

"We need to go Hinamori." Hitsugaya quickly said and he grabbed her by the arm. "Matsumoto, I'll leave the office in your capable hands."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were just about to leave when Matsumoto called for her captain. When he turned around to ask what she wanted he was blinded by a bright flash of light. Matsumoto was standing there, grinning, with a camera in her hands. "I think I'll call this one 'Little captain on his way to maturity' " she proclaimed proudly.

"Matsumoto!"

"Have fun on your date Taichou!" Matsumoto smiled as Hinamori dragged him out of the office, begging him to calm down.

"They grow up so fast…" Matsumoto sighed as she watched the two shinigami leave.

"Damn that Matsumoto! Why does she always have to act like that…" Hitsugaya growled.

"She would've found out eventually Shiro-chan." Hinamori said softly and she took Hitsugaya's hand in hers. Hitsugaya blushed and Hinamori giggled.

"You're cute when you're blushing Shiro-chan." She smiled and she leaned over to him to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Hitsugaya returned the kiss, this time longer and more passionate. When their lips parted again they both sighed.

"Did you bring watermelons for the picnic?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It wouldn't be one without them." Hinamori laughed as they both left the 10th division's headquarters.

* * *

2nd division, training grounds.

Tsume was lying lazily in the shade beneath a large tree, watching his master and his boss practicing their combat skills. The little dog did not understand why these shinigami's wasted a perfectly fine, sunny day on tiring exercise that made you sweaty and thirsty. With a loud yawn he closed his eyes and decided to take a nap, providing that the two combatants didn't make too much noise.

Yugo on the other hand, wasn't in a position to take it easy. Even though he could stay in 2nd division, and even be a third seat, life hadn't become any easier on him. His captain had decided that he needed some 'special' training if he wanted to improve his skills, which meant that he had to undergo Soi Fon's continuous assaults every day. Of course he knew that she would never actually kill him but sometimes he wished that she did. He was already fighting for more than an hour now and he felt that he had reached his limits unlike his captain, who still seemed as energetic as when they started.

"Can't we…take a… short break… taichou?" Yugo begged, heavily breathing. Soi seemed reluctant but eventually nodded. " Ten minutes."

Yugo smiled gratefully and joined Tsume underneath the tree. Tired he stretched himself out on the grass and gazed at the blue sky between the leaves of the tree. Soi Fon also sat down next to him and gave him a mocking smile.

"You can't be that tired. It's only been an hour."

Yugo didn't reply but sat up, as if he was trying to prove that he still had some energy left. Soi Fon examined him for a short moment and then laughed. Yugo stared at her in confusion. "Why are you laughing Taichou?"

"Oh nothing really." She chuckled. The truth was that he reminded her of her own training sessions with Yoruichi in the past. Not wanting to show he beloved mentor that she couldn't go on with the training, she had stubbornly kept fighting, just like Yugo did now. As a result she had been unable to walk properly for three days afterwards and she figured that Yugo would notice the consequences too if he went on like this. Still, she was surprised at his perseverance. He seemed to improve every day and she realized, slightly annoyed, that one of these days he might be the better of her. Not that she was going to let that happen. She just had too become stronger too and having an opponent like Yugo was just the right exercise she needed. There was another reason why she liked to have Yugo around. He was a kind, although sometimes naive, and honest young man ,which Soi found refreshing to talk to. Talking to him, even if he didn't say much himself, relieved a great deal of stress, especially when discussing Yoruichi-sama. He quietly listened to her ranting about her daily annoyances, like Matsumoto or Yachiru. Even though she would never admit it out loud, she was glad to have him as a subordinate and a friend.

Yugo watched his captain from the corner of his eyes. She was staring into the distance and he noticed a faint smile on her face. He wondered what she was thinking about but thought it would be best not to ask. She seemed rather happy at the moment and he didn't want to spoil her happiness. She smiled a lot more too these days, which Yugo found pleasant. When he joined the 2nd squad, he rarely saw his captain smile. She had become also more lively and talkative and he had caught her, much to his surprise, petting and feeding Tsume once in her office. He didn't quite understand what caused this sudden change but he was determined to do everything in hid power to keep his captain as happy as she was now, even if it would mean risking his life.

The End.

* * *

Ok this was the final chapter. It's rather short , I know, but I hope it was still good. I hope you've enjoyed this story and if you have any comments (good or bad) just review!


End file.
